A Saiyan's Journey
by Multi-Anime Lover
Summary: He thought that his life was over after his defeat at the hands of the Androids and felt that it was all over for him. Little did he know that someone had decided to intervene and now Gohan finds himself in a word filled with pirates, marines and much more. Now in this new world, he's given a chance to live a life he never could and find feelings he never could as well. GohanXHarem
1. The Arrival!

**Hey Guys! I'm back again with what I promised I was doing at the end of the first chapter in my Dragon Ball Multiverse story where I was gonna do my take on a story and getting permission by the user who had originally done the story Machinekiller, I will be doing his story One Piece X Dragon Ball Z A Young Man's Adventure but this time I'm calling it A Saiyan's Journey and timeline placement is VERY different. I'm somewhat a little worried because from what I've heard from Machinekiller that this story has gone through quite a lot of changes so I don't know exactly what to expect.**

**What you CAN expect however is that the story will be...interesting if that's the right word to say and a side note is that Gohan is still the main character and this is still the one from Future Trunks's timeline so no need to worry about that. And to those about his missing arm, yes he will have both of his arms when he's sent to the One Piece world.**

**As to what kind of things he'll have in the story, he still has his own moves like Masenko, Kamehameha and Super Saiyan, but he does have other abilites that I am giving him that'll show up later on in the story. And as to if he will get Super Sayian God or Super Saiyan Blue, I haven't thought that far but I will let you guys know. Oh and I'm not including Super Saiyan 4 in this story because I do like the form and what it took to do so I don't have much knowledge of GT so I don't know exactly how strong SSJ4 is so I'm not putting it in the story.**

**Now to talk about pairings for the story to which I have somewhat of a harem planned for Gohan and before you say anything, it's not going to be like others where the main character gets a bunch of girls and then they become useless in the future kind of thing...I think. I have mainly three girls planned to be paired with Gohan to make for some interesting events in the future.**

**Next thing is about timeline placement as to what time that Gohan will be landing in the One Piece world and it's not much of a timeline change but I'm having him show up after the events with Luffy and the gang sailing off after what occured with Laboon. Another thing to note is that my memory will not be the best so I'm asking for you guys that if I make a mistake, PLEASE let me know so I fix those mistakes cause I wanna make sure that I try to make no mistakes at all throughout the story.**

**And the last thing I want to talk about is Gohan's power and...it'll be mixed because I have things planned for when it comes to major battles as you'll see what I mean with the beginning bit of this first chapter.**

**Alright, I've said what I needed to say hopefully and talked on long enough, here's the first chapter of the original story One Piece X Dragon Ball Z A Young Man's Adventure now called A Saiyan's Journey!**

**A Saiyan's Journey**

**Chapter 1**

**-Somewhere in an area filled with Dark Crystals...**

Inside this mysterious void that was filled with crystals of humongous sizes...the crystals had all the history that Son Goku and his friends had throughout their entire life whether it was Goku's brutal battle between the tyrannical ruler Frieza on the dying Namek or the fated rematch between Goku and Vegeta in the wasteland after the Saiyan Prince let himself get mind controlled by the wizard Babidi.

These crystals held it all and it was the home to three people who their goal was to destroy time itself and revive their world to rule all. And it was all done at the hands a of a female scientist name Towa who had the power to manipulate those with a dark energy and could make them far stronger than they ever thought possible.

She was a young woman with white hair, light blue skin, purple colored eyes, a golden hair accessory that looked like the infinity symbol that covered the back and both sides of her hair as the left side of it was longer than the right and it went all the way down to her waist, gold earrings that look similar to that of the potara's that the Surpreme Kai's wear and her outfit was a red and black skin tight body suit that has a v shaped hole around her stomach, and has slits on the bottom half, exposing the bottom of her breasts along with a white open leg that's jagged at the bottom with red and black high heels and it all finished with a brown staff that had two golden points at each hand which she held with her right hand.

"Hm...it seems the time has finally come for us to begin our plan to revive the Demon Realm." Towa said as she looked back to her creation "Are you ready to gather more energy so that you can become even stronger than you are now?"

Her creation she was speaking too was a young man who also had white hair and light blue skin, two lines that went down from his eyes to his jaw and he wore a red skin tight suit underneath white armor as it's held by a brown strap and an "X" symbol is shown in the middle of it and cape-like pants that covered his legs which left only a red pair of shoes at the bottom.

His name was Mira and he was Towa's ultimate creation that would help her in resurrecting the Demon Realm.

"Yes Towa. I am ready to become stronger than ever before." Mira replied.

"Good. Your going to need it if we're going to destroy any of those Time Patroller's that stand in our way or Trunks's partner as well." Towa told him " For now, let's head for the time line I've chosen. We'll be heading for the time line where Goku's son is about to battle with that bio android Cell which should be plenty of energy for you to take."

Mira just simply nodded as Towa was about to create a portal to head for the timeline until she was stopped by another person who was there along with them.

"Ooh! Can I come along Mom!" The person spoke.

The person that spoke was a young man who once again like Towa and Mira also had white hair that was around the sides and the top of his hair was secured into a high ponytail, purple skin unlike the two with his eyes being red along with glasses covering his eyes and his outfit was a leathered, black shirt with an "X" between columns on both of its sleeves, mustard yellow pants and long-sleeved shoes. Then to finish it off he had a sword strapped to the left side of his waist.

His name was Fu and he was the artificially created son of Towa and Mira.

"No Fu. Just like I've told you the previous times that you are to stay here where you belong. It's not time for you to show yourself yet to the Time Patrollers." Towa told him.

"Aw come on! I want to change time just like you always do! I can take care of myself now, I'm not the weak person I was before!" Fu told her with confidence.

"No! You will stay here! And that's final!" Towa told him with an irritated tone "And if you do anything behind our backs, I will make sure that you will be punished."

Fu didn't reply as he simply levitated where he was and sat cross legged while laying his head on one of his arms as he pouted.

"Fine. I'll stay here." Fu replied in a irritated tone.

"That's a good boy." Towa said with a smile.

Then with a small wave of her staff, a dark portal formed in front of her and Mira as they headed inside to the timeline they were going to. As they did, Fu just stayed where he was as he was left in his thoughts as he did.

"_It's not fair! From the day I could train, I've pushed myself to get strong enough to help Mom out! Now I finally feel like I could help out and she still tells me that I can't come!?_" Fu thought to himself "_I just don't get it!_"

Still irritated, he got up from his cross legged position and floated over to one of the huge crystals as the one he looked at had the moment where Goku had become a Super Saiyan for the first time on Namek against Frieza.

"I can help out with changing time! I have a really creative mind when it comes to this!" Fu stated as he settled his hand on the crystal "Like this one for example, I could make it where instead of Goku being the one fated to battle Frieza as a Super Saiyan, change it to where it's Vegeta instead and then events could be changed drastically in the future!"

He smiled at the thought of all the points in time throughout history that he could change, but then it turned to a frown as he still remembered his mom telling him no. So he was going to do as she told him and stay where he was...until he remembered something that his mom had recently discovered.

Apparently the history with Goku and his friends wasn't the only one out there as his mom had discovered multiple new sets of history that were all new kinds of worlds inside. Some of them ranged to a world that had a young boy who wanted to become Hokage and another one where they had ghost people called Soul Reapers.

But out of all the worlds that Fu had heard about, he was very interested in the one that involved a world that was filled to the brim with pirates along with marines and one goal all set to find some special treasure from a most famous person who was dead now. Another thing was the history was centered around a young boy who was known to wear a Straw Hat.

That was when Fu had the brilliant idea as he remembered his mom saying not to mess with the history with Goku and his friends, but she didn't say anything about the ones they discovered.

"That's it! I know what I can do!" Fu said to himself as he headed over to the crystals that held the history of this new world "In order to show mom that I'm ready to help her, I can make alterations inside this world's history! That way I can impress her and she'll let me come along with her finally!"

Fu began to jump in the air excited as his plan was set with the only thing left to do was how he was gonna do so to which he sat cross legged again and began to think of what he could do.

"_Hm...maybe I can do like how mom does and make crucial enemies at certain points stronger? No...that make things less fun and they would end quicker. I could make people from past times show up and fight along others at crucial points too...but that wouldn't be fun either._"

That was when he remembered his mom talking about someone's history named Trunks that involved some person that he looked up as he remembered her wanting to make him into one of her fighters with those weird masks of hers. Then an idea came into his mind as he thought of that person she spoke about before. What if...he sent that person into a certain part of time in this world's history?

"Now that sounds like a good idea!" Fu said with a smile.

Thus he got back up once more and headed for the crystal that held the history of that person named Trunks as he looked for the said person he planned to use for his mission. After a bit of searching (and destruction from two people that were called Androids) he had found the person he was looking for.

The person was a young man who had black hair, a scar that went down his cheek and he wore a orange gi with a blue long sleeved shirt underneath, a blue belt that was wrapped around his waist, dark blue boots that had yellow stripes at the bottom, blue wristbands and on the back of his gi was the kanji for Han. The most noticeable thing about him was that he had only one arm as his left arm was completely missing.

"There you are. From what I remember your named Gohan." Fu said to himself as he remembered everything that he knew about him "The son of Goku and the only warrior left of this timeline after the death of Goku from a heart virus along with the others being killed by those two Androids, thus making you and a very young Trunks the only fighters left."

He looked on throughout the crystal as he witness what was happening as he was now seeing the aftermath of what was the end of said Gohan.

**-In the middle of a destroyed city...**

Laying in the middle of a destroyed and deserted street, Gohan laid where he was on the ground on his back as he had gone what was his last and most brutal fight he ever had. Here in this destroyed city did he do battle with two monsters that had terrorized the entire world known as the Androids who had nearly wiped out all of humanity.

Ever since his father death from a incurable heart virus, the Androids had destroyed everything that the Earth originally had with it's once green covered lands now barren wastelands with no kind of life all around. No animals, no grass and above all else was there no more humans besides a very few amount who were just barely surviving and still alive.

Thus here in this city that Gohan had done battle with the two Androids in an all out brawl with the intent to finally end the madness and bring peace to the entire world. After what seemed like forever that after a long and brutal battle between Gohan and the Androids that the result had finally shown.

He had fought valiantly but in the end...he had also met his fate had the hands of the Androids as he laid where he was, his clothing torn everywhere and his entire body was covered head to toe with deep cuts, blood soaking parts of his clothes, purple bruises and burnt marks all around. The most brutal part of it all was that there was multiple small holes scattered around his body thanks to the last attack that the Androids had used on him.

Which leads why he was laying where he was, just barely hanging on to life as his eyes had barely any kind of life in them as he gritted his teeth to the overwhelming pain he felt all over his body.

"D-Damn...it..." Gohan muttered as he stared at the two people who were standing some distance away.

The two "people" that he was looking at was actually the Androids as they were just looking towards where he was after the battle.

The first Android was a woman that had blonde hair that covered part of the right side of her face along with grey colored eyes and golden hooped earrings and her entire consisted of a blue denim vest and skirt that had a logo on the back which was for the Red Ribbon Army, dark blue tights, a brown belt, brown boots and a black shirt that has white and black striped long sleeves.

Her name was Android #18 and she had a somewhat surprised look on her face as she looked at the limb form of Gohan.

"Well that was somewhat surprising. He actually put up a good fight this time around unlike all the previous times we fought him." #18 spoke as she looked over to her brother "What do you think?"

The second Android who was #18's brother was a young man who had the same hairstyle as her with the difference being that he had black hair and his face was fully shown as he wore an orange bandanna around his neck, a short sleeve black shirt with the Red Ribbon Army's logo on the left of his chest, a long sleeved white shirt underneath, a brown belt as well and light blue jeans with a small tear right above his left knee.

His name was Android #17 and he had to agree with his sister as to what had occurred between the two of them and Gohan.

"I gotta agree. For the first time, I actually had to put effort into that fight. But like always, we beat him." #17 said, agreeing with her "And this time around we won't have anyone else to fight with to have fun."

"Fun? Maybe for you, I'm just glad that he's finally done for after all those other times. Makes me not have to worry about my clothes getting torn up more then they have been." #18 stated as she looked down at her clothes which had a few holes in them.

"Really? You care more about your clothing then fighting? I've never understand that about you." #17 said as he just looked at his sister with a somewhat annoyed look showing on his face.

"Whatever. Let's just get out of here. It looks like it's gonna rain soon and I want to get the hell out of here before my clothes get more worse than they already are." #18 told him.

"*sigh*Fine. I'm getting bored anyway." #17 said.

With that said, the two began to levitate in the air as they were about to head off towards another city until Gohan had stopped them from doing so.

"N-No! I'm...n-not...done...y-yet!" Gohan said in a hoarse tone trying to get back up.

"Oh? Still alive Gohan? I'm surprised your not dead yet." #17 said.

"What do you wanna do? Finish him off or let him die all alone?" #18 asked him.

"I don't care. We've already played with him as much as we could...but you can have the honors of doing whatever you want." #17 replied with a sadistic smile.

#18 smiled sadisticly as well before she aimed a hand towards where he was and proceeded to fire an energy blast, making impact in front of the hybrid saiyan. Gohan screamed in pain and agony as he was sent flying back as he rolled multiple times on the ground before settling now laying on his stomach now inside a small crater.

"Oops. Did that hurt? I'm sorry." #18 said mockingly in a sad tone.

Afterwards, the two Androids finally flew into the sky and began to head off towards the next city as dark clouds began to form above the barren town leaving Gohan all alone as he felt the last of his strength go and the world began to darken quickly.

Only one thought came to his mind as he felt himself near the brink of death.

"_Trunks...I'm sorry that I wasn't able to complete your training...but I know for a fact...that you will take my place...and destroy those Androids for good._" Gohan thought to himself.

The last thing he saw before he passed away was the running feet of someone coming towards him and just barely heard the faint sound of the person calling out his name before darkness complete enveloped him.

**-Back with Fu...**

Fu smiled as he saw the events unfold before him as he knew he had picked the perfect person to use for his plan. After he saw him pass away from blood loss from all the injuries, he then saw Trunks arrive who was quite young as he ran over to the dead body of Gohan and began to cry in sorrow of what he saw had happened to his friend and master.

It was that however which had cause the demi-saiyan to unlock his Super Saiyan powers fron the sorrow and anger of finding out about Gohan's fate. It was then after he found out what was happening to him that he vowed and promised to Gohan that he would avenge his death, destroy the Androids and bring peace to the Earth, before he saw him go flying away probably back to his home.

Everything was set as Fu proceeded to make a portal which formed where Gohan had originally been before he came out from a portal right beside him as Fu looked him over.

"Ah...poor Gohan. You suffered a fate that was brutal and deadly that you didn't deserve." Fu said to the limb body of Gohan "Your no longer useful if your dead. So why don't I change that?"

Fu then proceeded to pull out the sword he had and with the energy that he had inside of it began to channel it into Gohan's body as it began to heal all of the fatal wounds which were mainly all the holes that were seen in his body.

How he was able to do this with his sword was because his mom Towa had created him a special sword that not only could give power to those with the energy it has, it was also able to suck any kind of energy into it and Fu would then be able to use it as his own.

Thus what was happening here as he had given Gohan's body enough energy to heal the fatal wounds he had before his sword had run out of energy and stopped giving him energy. Afterwards, he sheathed his sword and looked him over once more as he saw what his work had done to him.

He was still covered head to toe with some injuries such as cuts, bruise's and burnt marks, but the one major thing that he noted was that he was alive. Unconscious, but alive nonetheless. Another thing that he noted was that his energy was good enough that it was able to regrow his missing arm which...honestly looked a bit disgusting to him as it grew back but that didn't matter!

"Alright! He's alive and somewhat ready to go? Check!" Fu said to himself "Now then...where is it that I'll be sending you in this new world's history?"

Fu looked through the multiple crystals that held all the history of this new world to which a lot of them looked very tempting.

"_Hm...how about this one with these three boys calling each other brothers? No...too far back. Maybe...this one with a little girl and a giant! No...not that one either._" Fu thought to himself.

But then one had caught his eye as the event he was looking at involved a giant whale with a...very interesting symbol drawn terrible on it's head along with a small ship sailing away with the straw hatted kid he had seen for the majority of these crystals along with two people they were bringing along, one being a man and one being a woman.

"I think I found the perfect match." Fu smiled as he looked towards the now unconscious body of Gohan "Well then, let's see how much things change once you arrive."

With that said, he made a portal appear beside him before he sent Gohan inside of it and in the crystal did he see the same portal appear some distance away in front of the ship before he was now floating in the water.

"Aaaaand done! Now...the pieces have been set. It's time to see how things play out from here on out." Fu said as he adjusted his glasses.

**-With the Going Merry...**

Today had been a rather confusion start for the Straw Hat Pirates during their first few hours entering the Grand Line. Why is that? Well it all started by ramming into a whale at the start...literally.

Just barely entering into the Grand Line, the Straw Hats had made impact into a humongous whale that had been blocking their path to the open sea and with the help of their captain Luffy was able to lessen the impact thanks to his rubber powers taking most of the impact. However, said captain then proceeded to get himself into trouble as he had been "eaten" by said whale along with their ship as well.

What they didn't expect however was that they had found out that a man was living on a tiny island inside of the whale and saw that the whale had a door which led out which had greatly confused them. Meanwhile, Luffy had bumped into two people as he tried to find his way who were apparently trying to get meat from the whale so they could feed their town and tumbled into them thanks to the whale thrashing about.

After things had calm down and everyone was out of the whale, the man who had been living in the whale revealed himself to be Crocus and the reason about why the whale who was named Laboon had traveled here along with a group of pirates with the group promising the whale that they would return to greet there friend and for many years they had not returned and he then proceeded to slam himself into the mountain entrance to the Grand Line in it's way to try and make them come back.

Hearing this, Luffy proceeded to tear the mast off the ship and much to the shock and anger of some of the crew slammed it into the injured area of Laboon's head. This made him angry and the two had gotten into a short fight before Luffy had told Laboon that they were now rivals and he wanted to finish their fight once they had sailed the Grand Line which in turn made Laboon very happy hearing that and afterwards now had Luffy's symbol for his crew (which was poorly painted on) as a reminder of doing so.

Before leaving, Crocus had given them a Log Pose as the compass that Nami their navigator had stopped working and with the Log Pose it would help them greatly to sail the Grand Line. Thanking him and saying their goodbyes, Luffy and the gang had set off into the sea of the Grand Line and their journey had officially began...until the two same people that Luffy had bumped into came back and much to their confusion asked them if they could bring them back to their island.

At first just about everyone disagreed and told them that they weren't going to, but in the end they reluctantly agreed and thus the two who told them that their names were Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday and the island that they were heading to as it was the next stop anyway.

A few hours later after all that had occured, the majority of the gang was doing their own thing as they sailed along the calm sea.

Luffy was up at the front of the ship sitting on the figurehead of the ship as it was his favorite spot and sat their just about all the time as he stared out looking around the large open and vast sea.

"Man! We're finally in the Grand Line! I can already smell the adventure!" Luffy stated with a big smile on his face.

Some distance away, Nami who was looking at some maps on a table just looked toward her captain at what he said.

"Everywhere we go you always say that Luffy! Not everything will always be an adventure!" Nami told him.

"I don't care! I say that everything is an adventure!" Luffy replied back.

Nami just sighed and shook her head at his simple mindedness about everything before she was brought out of it as their cook Sanji who was twirling in a circle and hearts in his eyes came on by with a drink in his hands.

"HERE YOU ARE NAMI-SWAN! YOUR DRINK IS READY!" Sanji yelled, hearts in his eyes.

"Thank you Sanki-kun." Nami simply said.

"ANYTHING FOR YOU MY SWEET!" Sanji replied twirling in a circle.

He thus began to proceed saying how she was like an angel that had come down from heaven with beauty unlike any other which began to irritate a certain member of the crew as he began to get irritated before a tick mark appeared above his head and he was now furious as Zoro couldn't take it anymore as he was trying to take a nap.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY YOU STUPID COOK!?" Zoro yelled out in anger.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU SHITTY MOSSHEAD!?" Sanji replied back imediately in anger.

"YOU HEARD ME! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Zoro yelled back, his face inches by Sanji's.

"THEN GO SLEEP SOMEWHERE ELSE YOU IDIOT MOSSHEAD!" Sanji replied back once more in anger, now butting heads with him.

Thus the two began to brawl with one another which forced Nami to stop what she was doing before she slowly walked to where the two was before-

***SMACK!* *SMACK!***

She punched the two of them in the head to stop them from fighting, a bump now showing on their heads and smoke was coming off of them.

"CAN'T YOU TWO GO WITH ONE DAY WITHOUT FIGHTING!?" Nami asked furiously.

Meanwhile, near one side of the ship their carpenter Usopp was currently fixing the side of the ship as it had a few damaged areas that he was making sure were taken care of. As he did, sitting besides him were Miss Wednesday and Mr. 9 who just watched what happened with a teardrop forming behind their heads.

"...Do they always act like this?" Miss Wednesday asked Usopp.

"Yep. Every single day they're like this. You get used to it." Usopp replied with nails in his mouth.

"_How can he reply like that when they act like brutes!?_" Mr. 9 thought to himself.

Their attention was brought somewhere else as Nami then proceeded to walk up to the two with a look that showed that she meant business.

"Hey! How long until we get to this island of yours?" Nami asked them.

"O-Oh, I don't know! Maybe at least a couple of hours?" Miss Wednesday asked.

"Is that so?" Nami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-Yes! We wouldn't be lying to you right now seeing as your our only ride!" Mr. 9 added.

"T-That's right! Miss Navigator!" Miss Wednesday also added.

Nami just looked at the two as she leaned forward which made the two start to sweat slightly before she leaned back and just continued to stare at the two.

"Alright. But just know that we all don't trust you two at all." Nami told them before heading back to her maps.

Both Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday sighed in relief as she left before Usopp had caught their attention as he was leaning forward as if he was looking at something. Much to their surprise however he was looking at something as he saw someone was floating in the sea.

"Hey guys! I think someone's floating over here in the sea!" Usopp told everyone.

"Huh?" Both Zoro and Sanji said at the same time as they woke up from being knocked out.

"What? Someone's floating in the sea?" Nami asked.

Before Usopp could say yes, Luffy was immediately right besides him and began to look around the sea.

"Where!? Where do you see this person!?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"Over there!" Usopp pointed out to the sea.

Everyone looked including Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday and saw that Usopp was right as out in the sea it looked like what appeared to be an unconscious person floating in the sea. How in the world was there someone out here in the middle of the sea just floating by just like that?

"He's right. I can see someone floating over there." Zoro said, surprised by what he was seeing.

"How is there someone just floating out here!? That's impossible!" Nami added "We haven't seen a single ship out here so how?!"

"Nami-swan is right! There's no way someone can just float in the sea like that. Only way was if there was a ship." Sanji said agreeing with her.

Then surprisingly, Miss Wednesday spoke up showing a side of her that they and Mr. 9 didn't expect she had.

"We can't just let whoever that is out in the sea like that! We have to help him!" Miss Wednesday told them.

Mr. 9 was shocked by what he heard his partner say while the other just looked at her with a somewhat surprised look their faces as they had originally thought that she had cared only for herself. They would've asked why she wanted them to do so, before Luffy was already on the move.

"Got it!" Luffy replied as he strecthed his arm back.

Then with a thrust foward, his hand went stretching forward in order to grab him and bring him onto their ship. He smiled as his hand was able to grab at his clothes and proceeded to pull back and his arm came stretching back quickly.

"Got him! Zoro! Catch!" Luffy said as his arms was nearly back.

"Wha-"

Zoro didn't even have a chance to react as the person that Luffy had grabbed slammed into him before he was now laying on the ground dizzy with the person on top of him.

"Oh! Nice catch!" Luffy told him.

"Nice...catch...my...ass." Zoro muttered out of breath before he pushed the person off of him and sat up "Next time...when you tell me to grab someone you..."

Zoro didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence as he along with the others were now able to look at the condition of the unconscious person they brought on board which was a young man. From head to toe, he was covered with injuries that ranged to multiple cuts, bruises scatter around and what looked like burnt marks as well. Not only that, but the person's clothing was torn everywhere and parts of it had blood on it as well.

Nami had a hand covering her mouth as she was in absolute shock to the injuries that the man had as she had never seen someone so injured such as this. Usopp was shaking in fear and shock as he immediately wondered as what it was that had caused him to have gained such injuries.

Both Zoro and Sanji stared wide eyed as they saw the injuries they had which made the injuries that they had received before look like absolutely nothing at all. Even Zoro's scar from his battle against Mihawk back on the Baratie was nowhere near this kind of damage.

Even Luffy was shocked as to the kind of injuries the man had! The only time he had seen such injuries was back at his home island when he used to fight against the giant beasts with Ace and Sabo when they were kids.

"My...god...how can someone have so many injuries such as this?" Nami asked in a shocked quiet tone.

"I-I-It just makes me wonder what kind of t-t-thing had caused this kind of damage!" Usopp asked.

"Damn...it makes the cut you got from that Mihawk guy look like nothing." Sanji said.

Zoro couldn't deny that at all as he stared at the injuries.

Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday included as well stared in shock at the injuries that the man had received before Miss Wednesday was finally brought out of her shocked state.

"W-We can't let this person die! Do any of you have any kind of medical knowledge?" Miss Wednesday asked.

Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and Mr. 9 all shook their heads to her question but Nami was the only one who didn't as she spoke up.

"Well...I know a little bit of medical knowledge but it's not much." Nami told her.

"As long as you do know some! Please, someone help me bring him to a room where we can take care of his injuries!" Miss Wednesday asked.

Upon the question being asked, Sanji quickly did as told as he walked up to the unconscious man and picked him up.

"Of course! Miss Wednesday-chan!" Sanji told her as he picked up the unconscious man.

"Thank you Cook-san!" Miss Wednesday said "Now, if you guys have medical supplies bring them please! I'm going to need that if we're going to take care of his injuries!"

The moment she began to tell them orders to save the person's life was when everyone was finally brought out of it and began to do so because they weren't just going to let someone die because of the injuries they had.

"R-Right! I'll go get the supplies!" Usopp said as he ran to the stock area where they usually kept all the medical supplies they had.

"Bring him to the meeting room! Over here!" Nami told Miss Wednesday and Sanji as she led them to the room.

Not missing a beat, the two followed Nami towards the room as Luffy, Zoro and Mr. 9 watched as they brought him to the room.

"Do you think he's gonna be alright?" Zoro asked the two.

"I...don't know. From what I've seen, I have no idea as to how he's still alive." Mr. 9 spoke up.

"When he's good, I'm gonna ask him if he wants to join our crew!" Luffy stated with a smile.

***BAM!***

He was immediately met with a fist into the top of his head as he said that.

"YOU CAN'T JUST INVITE EVERYONE ONTO THE CREW IDIOT!" Zoro yelled in anger.

**-Back with Fu...**

As he watched the events unfold, Fu couldn't help but laugh the crew's antics towards each other. Especially the kid with the Straw Hat as his power to be able to stretch his body like that was very interesting indeed.

He was rather surprised to see how the girl take action immediately seeing the injuries that Gohan had and already knew that things had already begun to change for good or bad to which he smiled at!

"Just like I had hoped! Now only time will tell how things will play out! And maybe if things get just a bit more interesting...I might make my own changes with this world's history." Fu said to himself as he continued to smile.

Once again Fu adjusted his glasses as he continued watching events unfold as he had created the first change history in this new world and he was gonna make sure that things were indeed different from here on out and so that he could show his mom that he was indeed ready to help her out with altering history!

But like how Fu had said, only time was going to tell as to what events would unfold in the future as Gohan was given a second chance to start a new life in a new world that he was going to have to get used to.

**To Be Continued...**

**Let me know of what you guys think of this first chapter and again, please let me know if I made any kind of error in the story and if I did I will fix it immediately when I can.**

**Anyway, leave a review down below of your guys thoughts on the chapter and I'll see you in the next one!**


	2. Awakening to a New World!

**Hey Guys! Before the chapter begins I wanted to say some things before we continue on because I want to start out by saying thank you guys for the positive reviews on the first chapter. It means a lot to see a lot of positive feedback coming from you guys about how the first chapter went and it makes me feel good because of that, especially since I'm still somewhat new to FanFiction so I appreciate it.**

**Also a small heads up but I'm going to mainly be focusing on this story but by maybe next Monday or Tuesday I'll be uploading the next chapter for Dragon Ball Multiverse Re-Told so keep an eye out! But until then I'll be focusing on A Saiyan's Journey as this is a story that I hope to finish all the way. **

**Now the next thing I wanna talk about is Super Saiyan 4 again and if I am going to give it to Gohan and I said before I wasn't going to add it, but after some thinking and learning more about it thanks to Prime of Primus...I've decided that he will get SSJ4 BUT...but...it won't be until VERY later on in the story. So don't expect to see SSJ4 for a long time, but it will make its debut eventually so make sure to keep an eye out for when small hints are shown that it's coming.**

**The last thing I wanna mention which I was asked about it by YeTianshi about how Power Levels will go and how strong Gohan is and to put it simply, Gohan's power is not being held back by anything neither will I make him look weak. He's pretty much the strongest person in the entire One Piece world after he arrived and he'll only be using some of his power for major battles which another thing to note is that I'll be adding a little something for when it comes to fights.**

**(A/N: You guys probably got an idea of what I meant by adding a little something since Gohan was sent into the One Piece world by Fu. *wink* *wink*.)**

**Now with those things said, let's get down to reviews that I got from you guys during the first chapter:**

**The Burdened Muse: Wow, Gohan's in only two crossover stories? I'm surprised, but I'm happy that you enjoyed the first chapter! Hope this second one is to your liking as well!**

**TheJSmooth: Mirai Gohan? They have that for the name selections cause all I saw was Gohan and Gohan Sr. which I assume means Grandpa Gohan with the Sr. and I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter!**

**The Kitsune Saiyan: I assume that mean you'd like to see more chapters? If so then request granted!**

**Great Saiyaman54: I'm honestly going by the way they sound in Japanese cause if I did it where their voices sounded like in English then Gohan would be freaking out since four of the members sound exactly like certain characters from Dragon Ball.**

**(A/N: Usopp's VA does Krillin, Zoro's VA does Piccolo and Vegeta and Sanji's VA does (Future) Trunks and Luffy VA does Kid/Teen Gohan.)**

**Guest: I'll be trying my best when it comes to development between characters especially with Gohan and the Straw Hats as well as it'll be quite interesting to what I have planned.**

**deltadragon373: Glad to hear it! I'm happy that you enjoyed it!**

**YeTianshi: I mentioned it up top but Gohan will not have any kind of things holding him back as he has all of his power along with Super Saiyan and a few other things too.**

**Alright! Those should be all the reviews and with that, let's get on with Chapter 2 of A Saiyan's Journey!**

* * *

**A Saiyan's Journey**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**-Last Time...**

_"That's it! I know what I can do!" Fu said to himself as he headed over to the crystals that held the history of this new world "In order to show mom that I'm ready to help her, I can make alterations inside this world's history! That way I can impress her and she'll let me come along with her finally!"_

_**After being denied once again by his mother Towa, Fu had enough and had begun a plan to show her that he was indeed ready to help his mother in changing history by making changes with history in this new world's timeline. In order to do so however, he needed the help of a certain person from the history of a young man who had come from a apocalyptic past.**_

_"There you are. From what I remember your named Gohan." Fu said to himself. _

_Fu proceeded to make a portal which formed where Gohan had originally been before he came out from a portal right beside him as Fu looked him over._

_"Ah...poor Gohan. You suffered a fate that was brutal and deadly that you didn't deserve." Fu said to the limb body of Gohan "Your no longer useful if your dead. So why don't I change that?"_

_Fu then proceeded to pull out the sword he had and with the energy that he had inside of it began to channel it into Gohan's body as it began to heal all of the fatal wounds which were mainly all the holes that were seen in his body._

_**In order to make sure his planned worked, Fu had taken the body of Son Gohan and healed all of his fatal wounds before he proceeded to send the Demi-Saiyan into the new world's history.**_

_"Man! We're finally in the Grand Line! I can already smell the adventure!" Luffy stated with a big smile on his face._

_**Meanwhile, Luffy and the gang had officially begun their journey into the Grand Line after their interesting start at Reverse Mountain and with two people named Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday. As they traveled on, Usopp who was doing repairs to their ship did he notice the unconscious Demi-Saiyan floating some distance away.**_

_"Hey guys! I think someone's floating over here in the sea!" Usopp told everyone._

_"We can't just let whoever that is out in the sea like that! We have to help him!" Miss Wednesday told them._

_"Got it!" Luffy replied as he strecthed his arm back._

_**Doing as Miss Wednesday had asked, Luffy had grabbed the teen and brought him onto the ship to only find out the condition that Gohan was in as he brought him in. Seeing the fatal wounds, Miss Wednesday immediately went into a mode that she promised herself to have not shown while undercover as she was not going to risk someone dying because of their injuries.**_

_"W-We can't let this person die! Please, someone help me bring him to a room where we can take care of his injuries!" Vivi told them._

_**Now time was of the essence to her as she along with Sanji and Nami brought him into a room where she began the long process of healing his injuries. With Gohan now onboard the Straw Hats ship, what was going to happen now the young Demi-Saiyan? Find out now!**_

* * *

**-Inside the Meeting Room...**

Immediately after Nami led both Sanji who was carrying the unconscious man along with Miss Wednesday, they quickly entered the room as Nami went to the table before she cleared everything off of it as Sanji settled him on the table. Miss Wednesday quickly walked beside him as she looked over his injuries and saw that he had a lot of cuts scattered around his body along with bruises and burnt marks as well.

"Cuts all over the body...bruises...burnt marks...he's in bad shape." Miss Wednesday said to herself "I need those medical supplies if I'm going to help with his injuries! Where is Long Nose-san?"

On cue, Usopp had came in with a box of medical supplies as he made sure to bring everything that she needed to help with the unconscious man's injuries.

"Here!" Usopp told her.

"Great!" Miss Wednesday said as she grabbed the box from him.

**(A/N: I have no knowledge of how cleaning wounds and such work so I'm just going from what I've seen and heard of how medical supplies work so my take on how injuries are healed might be WAY off right here.)**

Setting it beside her on the table, she opened it before she looked what was inside and was relieved that everything she needed was inside before she quickly got to work. As she began, Usopp had left the room because he said he had "Afraid-of-blood-and-can't-watch-disease" and didn't want to watch the treatment happen.

"Alright, we need to do this fast to make sure he doesn't die from his injuries! Navigator-san, I need you help clean his wounds to make sure that there's no infection!" Miss Wednesday told her as she grabbed a rag from the box and handed it to her.

"R-Right!" Nami replied before she headed to the sink and proceeded to wet the rag.

Miss Wednesday began to do her work as she proceeded to rip off the man's clothes as she needed to make sure that every injury was taken cared of. After a few seconds, his clothes were on the floor torn and all that was left were black trunks as Nami had came back with the wet rag and began to clean up the wounds.

"Good! Just keep doing that!" Miss Wednesday said "Cook-san, I need you to do the same thing as well! Grab a clean rag or towel and help Nami with cleaning his wounds!"

"Yes!" Sanji said immediately as he ran to where he kept all the rags and towels he had and wet it just like Nami did.

Now that some of the wounds had been somewhat cleaned now thanks to Nami as Sanji had finished wetting his towel, Miss Wednesday had begun the process of healing the wounds.

Grabbing antiseptic cream, she proceeded to put it over the wounds that Nami had finished cleaning as she began to clean the wounds on his legs. Meanwhile, Sanji had come back with a wet towel and proceeded to help out clean up the wounds as well.

As Miss Wednesday began to put the antiseptic cream on the wounds, it got a reaction from the unconscious man as his entire body flinched for a moment before calming down.

"_This cream should help out with his cuts along with the bruises and burnt marks as well._" Miss Wednesday thought to herself.

For the next thirty minutes, Miss Wednesday along with Nami and Sanji proceeded to make sure that every single cut, bruise and burnt mark was cleaned and disinfected before she would have to cover the injuries up with bandage wraps.

* * *

**-Outside (Some Time Later...)**

Almost an hour or two had passed ever since Miss Wednesday, Nami and Sanji had brought the unconscious man into the meeting room and the others who had been waiting outside had their own thoughts as to what was happening in their.

Zoro...honestly didn't care too much as long as the man's injuries were good as he sat and laid himself on a barrel as he waited for them to finish.

Mr. 9 had been looking at the door the entire time and still wondered as to why his partner had acted like that as for the entire time he had been partners along with her she had never shown any kind of reaction as that.

Usopp was worried as he still tried to figure out whatever it was that caused those injuries while he also hoped that the person didn't die because of his injuries.

And Luffy...was being Luffy as he just sat where he was with a blank face as he stared at the door waiting until the man was good and had awakened so he could ask him to join his crew.

"D-Do you think everything's alright in there?" Usopp asked Zoro as he sat beside him.

"How should I know? All I know is that lady is taking care of him along with the shitty cook and the witch. I'm sure that guy's fine." Zoro replied.

"I don't know how I should feel with how you called Sanji and Nami that..." Usopp muttered as a teardrop appeared behind his head, before looking over to Mr. 9 "What about you?"

"U-Uh, I don't know. I never knew that Miss Wednesday had medical knowledge. My entire life as her partner, she's never acted like this so I'm clueless as to why she did so." Mr. 9 told him.

"So she's actually a good person?" Luffy asked, remembering how she and bat man wanted to take Laboon's meat.

"Hey, hey! Just because she's saving someone's life doesn't mean she's immediately a good person!" Usopp told Luffy.

"WHAT!? REALLY!?" Luffy asked in shock "SO SHE'S A BAD PERSON STILL?!"

"YOU CAN'T BE A GOOD PERSON IMMEDIATELY IDIOT!" Zoro yelled in anger.

Just before Zoro got more angry at Luffy because of how dumb he was, Nami had come walking out the room as she was breathing a bit heavily from the situation. Seeing her exit the room, Luffy and Usopp walked up to her to see how it went.

"So...how did it go?" Usopp asked her.

"Well...Miss Wednesday said that his injuries should be taken care of, but she said that it might be a few days before he should be good to go." Nami told them.

"Meaning he's alright now?" Luffy asked.

"He's unconscious, but yes he should be." Nami told him "Why?"

"Cause I'm gonna ask him to join our crew!" Luffy said with a smile.

***SMACK!***

He was immediately met with a fist into his head as he face planted into the ground with a huge bump on his head now from Nami's fist.

"YOUR NOT JUST GONNA INVITE EVERY PERSON WE MEET IDIOT!" Nami yelled in anger.

"But...why...not?" Luffy asked as he moaned in pain from the punch.

"Well for starters, we have no idea of how that guy even showed up in the sea! What if he's from another pirate ship? Or a Navy ship? You can't just invite a person we have no knowledge of!" Nami told him.

"Another thing to note is that he could be a bounty hunter too. There's so many possibilities as to how he ended up in the sea, which is why I've been on high alert ever since he showed up." Zoro added as he walked up to them "Especially with those injuries. I could already tell that he must've been involved in a really brutal fight. It's not normal to be floating in the sea with those injuries unless it was because of that."

"See? Like Zoro said, you can't invite anyone just like that! Especially someone who has all those injuries like that!" Nami told him.

"Ah...I didn't get most of that except to wait until he's awake and then ask him!" Luffy replied with a smile.

Nami smacked herself in the face at his stupidity as Zoro walked beside her thinking the same thing as well.

"Hey, at least he said he's gonna wait until he wakes up instead of immediately." Zoro said to her.

"I guess. But knowing him, he'll probably forget and ask him the moment he wakes up." Nami said, still holding her face with her hand at her captain's stupidity.

* * *

**-Back inside the Meeting Room...**

After one grueling hour of making sure that all of the injuries were disinfected and cleaned, Miss Wednesday wiped her head of the sweat she had before she looked the man over after everything was done.

All over his body, bandages were wrapped around multiple areas which ranged to his arms, waist, shoulders, legs and a few band aid's on his face. Even though the aftermath was somewhat of a mess after cleaning all the blood from his body, the only thing she knew was that he was alright now and his injuries should heal in a few days.

Afterwards, Miss Wednesday had asked Sanji if he could lay him on the couch so he was comfortable while they waited for him to wake up if he did to which Sanji did so without hesitation as she sat beside the unconscious man.

"*sigh*...Thank goodness. He should be alright for the next few days." Miss Wednesday said with a relieved smile showing on her face.

"Of course Miss Wednesday-chan! Anything done by your work will always come out great!" Sanji complimented her as he always would for a lady.

"Thank you, Cook-san." Miss Wednesday replied.

Then the sound of a stomach growling could be heard as she realized that it was her as she hadn't eaten anything in quite some time today to which a small blush could be seen on her face.

"O-Oh...looks like I'm hungry after what happened." Miss Wednesday said with a small blush of embarrassment "C-Cook-san...is there anyway if I could have something to eat?"

"Of course Miss Wednesday-chan! I never ignore a request from someone who's hungry! Especially a beautiful lady as yourself!" Sanji told her before heading to the kitchen.

He proceeded to head over to the sink as he washed his hands first before he would prepare meals not only for her, but for the others (except the orange haired guy) as well since it was nearing lunch time as well. As he proceeded to get lunch ready, Miss Wednesday heard the man moan as she looked down to see that his face showed worry and fear as if something terrible was gonna happen.

"M-Mother...don't...leave...please..." The man muttered.

Miss Wednesday had a sad look show on her face as she assumed that something must've happened to his mother back then, before she settled a re assuring hand on his forehead to calm him down.

"Shh...it's alright. Your having a bad dream. Get some rest." Miss Wednesday told him.

It seemed that her voice calmed him down as his face that once showed fear and worry turned peaceful and calm as he fell back asleep. As she looked at him, she still had one thought in her mind as she sat where she was.

"_I still want to know how he had so many kind of injuries all over his body like that. He was lucky that I had medical knowledge but...even I was just lucky enough to have taken care of his wounds._" Miss Wednesday thought to herself.

But then another thought immediately came to her mind as she had just realized what she had done. She almost revealed her true nature and had nearly blown her cover because of her instincts!

"_I can't let that happen again. I promised Igaram that I wouldn't reveal who I really am with my feelings. I have to control myself._" Miss Wednesday thought to herself.

Reminding herself not to do that again, Miss Wednesday sat where she was as she waited for Sanji to finish cooking as he finished washing his hands before he went to making the food.

* * *

**-Later (Gohan's POV)**

Some time had passed after he remembered going unconscious after his brutal fight with the Androids and once he found himself awake was immediately assuming that he was in Otherworld as he had remembered father telling him that was where people went to when they died. So he expected to find himself in this Otherworld and possibly his father too since he would have noticed him arriving.

Except...neither of those things came at all...as a matter of fact, the moment he felt the world come back to him that he could feel that his entire body was hurting. Definitely not as bad as he remembered before, but his body still hurt.

"_That's strange...I shouldn't be feeling any sort of pain if I'm supposed to be dead...what's going on?_" Gohan thought to himself.

That was the first thing he noted that something was wrong as he could still feel pain coming from his body as he shouldn't have the moment he arrived in Otherworld. The second thing he noted was that he could tell that he was laying no more in the small crater back in the destroyed city nor was he in the rain either.

It felt...like he was on a couch of some kind which was rather comfortable, but he didn't think much on it at all as he already came to one conclusion as to what was going on.

He was no longer in the city or in the rain meaning that he was somewhere that he had probably no knowledge of with people that he had no idea as to who they were. The one thing he only hoped didn't happen was that the Androids decided to take him and possibly torture him as he knew how cruel those two could be to anyone.

"_I've gotta figure out where I am and what's going on._" Gohan thought to himself.

So with that in mind, he proceeded to slowly open his eyes so that his vision could get adjusted to the area he was in and in case of there was any bright lights in his face. Thankfully, there were no bright lights besides the clear sky showing from a small window beside him and he was able to get a good look of the place he was in which seemed to be a kitchen.

There was a small table to his left as he noticed that there was a medical box on it along with a stack of rags which he saw blood on them which indeed told him that these people were the reason that his injuries were fixed. He guessed that since he was now only in his black boxers and he was covered head to toe with bandages along with a few band aid's on his face.

That was another thing...his body felt like absolute shit.

But then his attention went above him as he looked up from his laying position to see a young woman with blue hair sleeping beside him as she laid her head on her arms to the side of the couch.

"_Judging by how she's sleeping while sitting beside me probably means that she must've healed my injuries._" Gohan thought to himself as he looked at her sleeping figure.

That was another thing he noted as his injuries he recalled were fatal as he remembered having many holes scattered around his body that could not have been fixed with just a medical box. Only a Senzu bean would've been able to heal the injuries he had and probably saved his life if he had them during his fight.

However, his attention was once again drawn to the sleeping woman as he could tell from how she looked and although her attire would've made Master Roshi nosebleed like crazy, she was absolutely beautiful. The thing that really got his attention was her blue hair as it was held up into a ponytail and he had to admit that she looked as beautiful as she did with the color of her hair.

"_Wow...she's...beautiful._" Gohan thought to himself as he stared at her.

He tried to sit up to get her attention, but reality came back into play as he grunted in pain as he tried to do so which happened to have awakened her from her sleep and also got the attention of someone who was in the kitchen currently making food.

* * *

**-Present (Normal POV)**

The moment Gohan grunted in pain, Miss Wednesday who had taken a nap had awoke and Sanji looked back as he just added the finishing touches to lunch. Miss Wednesday who was awake now, looked down to see Gohan trying to get up but fell back as he held his stomach from the pain of his injuries.

"Stop! Don't move. You'll only hurtself." Miss Wednesday told him.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to get your attention." Gohan replied.

"It's fine. It's good to see that your awake though after all the injuries I took care of that you had." Miss Wednesday told him "_T-That's impossible! It's only been an hour and he's awake?! It's take almost day to wake up from such injuries!_"

"Yeah. Thank you for taking care of my injuries, but if it's OK I just wanna know...where am I?" Gohan asked.

She didn't know how to answer, but Sanji had already answered for her.

"Your on our captain's ship. We saw you out in the sea, brought you aboard and helped take care of your injuries. All thanks to Miss Wednesday-chan." Sanji explained to him.

"Miss Wednesday? That's your name?" Gohan asked.

"Its...a codename. I can't tell you my real name." Miss Wednesday replied.

The way how she said that immediately told him that she was hiding something and from the way he could feel her energy also told him that something was up. But he didn't think much on it as what Sanji had told him complete shocked him as to where he was.

Did he...just say they found him out the sea? In the sea?! Now he knew something was very wrong if what he said was true.

So wanting to see for himself, Gohan began to get up from the couch gritting his teeth from the pain as he did so. This immediately prompted Miss Wednesday to get up and try to stop him from hurting himself any more.

"What are you doing!? You need to rest!" Miss Wednesday tried telling him.

But he didn't listen as he was already out the door and as he exited, he had to cover his eyes from the sun light shining in his face. It didn't take long before his vision cleared up and he was finally able to see and he was absolutely stunned.

He was right...all around him to as far as he could see was just an endless sea with no islands to be seen besides one island very far away to which the ship he was on was heading to. He was both shocked and surprised by what he was seeing as he was shocked that he was out in the sea and surprised that he was actually on a boat in the sea instead of the cities.

"_I...I can't believe it. I really am out in the sea. But how? How am I out here in the sea and not back in the destroyed city?_" Gohan thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Luffy along with the others looked up to where Gohan was standing and the majority of them were absolutely stunned that he was already up and awake with the injuries he had.

"_N-No way! Miss Wednesday just barely finished healing his injuries and he's already up!? What kind of person is this guy?!_" Nami thought to herself in shock.

"_That proves it. If he's already up just barely an hour later...he's someone very strong._" Zoro thought to himself as he looked at Gohan with a serious look.

Usopp was just simply shaking in fear and shock as he immediately believed that they just had another monster person like Luffy and Zoro on the crew. Mr. 9 who was standing alongside him was thinking the same thing with the only difference being that he had to be a monster if he was up already from those injuries.

With Gohan as he looked around, he finally noticed the other members staring up at him as he just realized that he came walking out without even introducing himself which he should've done since he was in unfamiliar territory. He then heard a door open behind him and looked behind him to see Miss Wednesday come out as well with Sanji right behind her.

"_Well...this is a fantastic start._" Gohan thought to himself "_Note to self...don't just barge out like that when your in a place you have no knowledge of. I better say something to tell them that I mean no harm to them._"

So Gohan was about to speak and say something to calm everyone down until Luffy who was standing underneath where Gohan was jumped up immediately and was standing on the rail beside him. Needless to say, he didn't expect to see someone suddenly appear right in front of him that he didn't see at all.

"Hey! Your awake finally! My name's Luffy! And I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join my crew!" Luffy asked him.

All the Straw Hats beside Miss Wednesday and Mr. 9 face planted into the ground as their captain had immediately already asked the first question he said to nearly everyone they met.

"DAMN IT LUFFY! WHAT DID I JUST SAY EARLIER!?" Nami asked in anger.

"What? I waited until he woke up to ask him like I said I would." Luffy told her.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN TO ASK HIM RIGHT AWAY IDIOT!" Nami yelled back.

She immediately ran up him before-

***SMACK!* *SMACK!* *SMACK!***

She smacked him on the top of his head three times that there was a tower of bumps on his head as he laid on the floor with smoke coming off his bumps. Gohan who had been watching was just confused as to what was going on until reality checked in again and he gritted his teeth in pain as he remembered he was still very injured and held his waist as he leaned on the rail because of the pain.

Miss Wednesday who was watching what happened to Luffy turned her attention back to Gohan as she quickly walked up to him and held him by his shoulders with a concerned look on her face.

"Please...you shouldn't be just running around like that with the injuries that you have. Come back inside and rest. You need to if you want your injuries to heal." Miss Wednesday told him.

"Y-Your right...I apologize...I didn't mean to just barge out like that. I was just wanted to see where I was." Gohan told her.

He then did as she asked him to as she helped him back inside into the room while Sanji held the door open for them as they went back inside.

"By the way, Lunch is ready. Better come in before it gets cold." Sanji told the others.

Luffy was the first one as he was alreday running inside with a wide grin on his face at the mention of Lunch now ready.

"Meat!" Luffy yelled out as he entered.

"WAIT FOR EVERYONE ELSE BEFORE YOU EAT IDIOT!" Sanji yelled at him in anger.

As the others headed to go eat lunch, Zoro who had come up to where Nami was spoke his mind to her as she had the same thing going through her mind as well.

"He's not normal. It looks like I was right about him the moment he showed up." Zoro told her.

"Your right. We need to keep an eye on him in case he tries anything funny. It's bad enough that we have those two with us and now that we have a third person along with us...we gotta be careful." Nami replied.

Zoro just nodded as the two soon entered the room with Usopp and Mr. 9 following in from behind.

* * *

**-Inside the Kitchen...**

As everyone was now inside the kitchen with Miss Wednesday helping Gohan back onto the couch, Sanji had given everyone their share of lunch which the majority of it was sandwiches with Luffy only getting meat as he just wanted meat.

"There...now please get some rest." Miss Wednesday told Gohan.

"Right. Thank you." Gohan said as he sat down.

After sitting down, Miss Wednesday decided to sit down beside him as there wasn't enough chairs for everyone to sit at the table as everyone began to eat their share of lunch. As Lunch began, Nami decided to get the main reason why they were in here out of the way now since Gohan was now awake.

"Now...since your awake and we're all together in one room...you care to explain to us how you ended up in the sea with those kind of injuries?" Nami asked Gohan in a serious tone.

"Yeah...It's not normal for us to find someone who's out in the sea along with those injuries as well." Usopp added.

The moment they mentioned his injuries, Gohan flinched as flashes of his battle against appeared and all the brutal attacks he had received during that.

"Well...these...I got these after fighting a deadly duo...who where I'm from are monsters." Gohan said honestly.

"M-M-Monsters!?" Usopp asked in fear.

"That could explain those injuries. What that doesn't explain however is how you ended up in the sea. Care to explain us that?" Zoro asked.

Now Gohan had to be careful with what he said...he couldn't just say that he remembered being in a destroyed city fighting two monsters who were really machines. Or the fact that he was the son of a man who was from a alien race of warriors from space.

The only thing he could say that might possibly work was to say something that was just enough for them to believe seeing how he was out in the sea.

"W-Well...I was out here in the sea along with my...crew before the monsters I mentioned before attacked us and well...I was the only survivor left from the aftermath." Gohan said, lying about where he came from.

That had gotten a reaction from them as Usopp along with Mr. 9 stared wide eyed with their mouths open in shock, Nami held her mouth in shock as she hadn't expect that kind of answer from him, Zoro and Sanji just stared at him as they understood what he meant,Luffy just looked at him as he ate another bite from his piece of meat and Miss Wednesday just stared at him in disbelief.

"You...were the only one...left from your crew?" Miss Wednesday asked.

"Yes...I was. All because of those monsters. Because of them I lost everything." Gohan said as his hands turned to fist.

Wait a minute...fists? His eyes trailed down for a moment as while he hid it from his face he was shocked as to what he was seeing.

Right there...coming from his left side and on his leg...was his missing left arm! But how? How did his arm come back to him when he had lost it back during a fight between him and Trunks when they went to go fight the Androids.

Meanwhile, Nami had a saddened look on her face as she related to him in a way from what he said right now. She had lost her mother because of that monster Arlong who had turned her life upside down when he showed up back on her home island.

"Were they strong?" Luffy asked him as he took another bite of his meat.

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO ASK FROM WHAT HE SAID?!" Usopp asked in shock and anger.

Gohan however didn't mind answering at all as he wasn't bothered by the question at all.

"Yes. Very strong. Strong enough that not even me at my fullest wasn't enough for them." Gohan told him.

"W-W-Whoa...I'm happy that we didn't bump into them when we found you in the sea then!" Usopp said in a shaky tone.

"I'm sorry...I had no idea that was why you were out in the sea." Nami added, now feeling bad for asking her question.

"It's alright," Gohan told her.

For a moment, no one talked as they ate until Nami spoke up again as she came to a conclusion that Gohan wasn't what they had originally thought he was when they found him.

"Well...it's rude for us to not introduce ourselves." Nami said "I'm Nami!"

"I'm the great Captain Usopp!" Usopp introduced himself.

"Don't mind him, he's a liar." Sanji told him "The name's Sanji."

"Zoro." Zoro simply said.

"I'm Luffy! And I'm going to become King of the Pirates!" Luffy stated.

"Well. It's nice to meet all of you. My name's Son Gohan. But you can call me Gohan." Gohan introduced himself.

That was when he realized something as he heard what Luffy had told him right now. Pirate King? Did that mean...

"Wait...Pirate King? Does that mean that you guys are pirates?" Gohan asked.

"Yep!" Luffy said with a smile.

Well, he hadn't expected to find himself on a ship that belongs to pirates as from what he remembered reading in his history books back when he was a kid that pirates were bad people that care only for treasure. Except from what he saw from these people and also from sensing their energy that wasn't the case at all.

He didn't think much on it as his stomach had brought him out of his thoughts and like how Miss Wednesday did earlier, an blush of embarrassment showed on his face.

"O-Oh...looks like my stomach can't take it anymore." Gohan said with his blush.

This made Nami, Miss Wednesday and Luffy to smile as they could tell that he felt slightly embarrassed that he was hungry to which Sanji had already gotten a plate ready for him so he could eat too.

"Well, why don't you come join us? It's not fair for you to not eat while we have all this food here." Nami told him.

"That sounds great." Gohan said with a smile as he tried to get up.

"Here. Let me help you up." Miss Wednesday said as she held his shoulders.

Gohan just nodded as she helped him up before the two headed over to the table as there was just enough room for the two to sit as Sanji gave him his own plate before everyone went back to eating lunch.

* * *

**-Meanwhile in a void filled with Giant Crystals...**

Fu had been watching everything un fold the entire time and was rather disappointed that nothing really exciting happened to which a frown was shown on his face because of it.

"Aw man...I was hoping something interesting would've happened to where I would've at least got some energy out of it." Fu said with his frown showing.

However it was then that he noticed the island that the crew was heading to that he had gotten an idea of what he could do. Looking at the original history of this world, this next island was supposed to be home to a bunch of people that were bounty hunters of some group and that was when he had an interesting idea come into his mind.

"Hm...I don't think they'll mind if I change things up a little bit. First...I'm gonna have to bring someone that Gohan might be shocked to see when I send him in. He's a pirate in a way...and you might mistaken him for somebody that has the same hairstyle as him." Fu said as with a smile as he adjusted his glasses.

Thus Fu began to make his first change in history as he headed back to Goku's timeline in order to find the person that he was looking for. He remembered his mom saying about wanting to recruit him to help with her goal, so he hoped she didn't mind if he borrowed him for this.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Yep! First island Gohan shows up to and things are already about to go down! Fu's got something planned and it's not gonna be good! Also let me know in your review down below if you guys can guess who the first person is that's going to show up as it shouldn't be too hard to figure out.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you guys in Chapter 3!**


	3. Whiskey Peak! Enter Baroque Works!

**Hey Guys! I apologize for the LONG wait because my job has had me really tired the time I've been gone and it also didn't help the fact that I had gotten sick as well so I had no time at all to be able to work on this chapter and upload it like I promised, so I deeply apologize for that. Now first off I wanted to say a few things before we get into the chapter with the first thing being that there's going to be a change in plans as I've decided that I will mainly focus on A Saiyan's Journey until the end of the first big major arc (A.K.A the Alabasta Arc) and when that happens, I'll return my attention to my Dragon Ball Multiverse story until the end of the first round and then back to this and back and forth. So I figure I'll let you know ahead of time in case some of you guys say "So you abandoned your other story" or "Your other story is no more?" or any other things like that.**

**Anyway, the next thing I wanted to say and I actually wanted to ask you guys was...do you guys think I should give Gohan a Devil Fruit? Because I've thought of that greatly as I was making this chapter and I only wondered if this would be a good idea or not, but I figure that I'll let you guys decide on this so if you put a review down below on this chapter, also put in either Yes if you want to see Gohan get a Devil Fruit or No if you don't want to see Gohan get a Devil and whichever one that has the most votes will determine if Gohan will or will not get a Devil Fruit in this story.**

**The last thing I want to say before we move on is that I am no longer doing this alone as after the reviews I've gotten from him and understanding the mistakes I made throughout the story and asking him afterwards, I am now working alongside YeTianshi who is my first Beta! I just wanted to say right now I greatly appreciate you being my beta for this story and I hope to learn a lot from you!**

**Alright! Now that I've said what I wanted to say, let's get on with reviews!**

**Guest: OH! I forgot that the Japanese VA for Luffy is the same one who does Krillin! And he was added to spice things up for Whiskey Peak**

**(A/N: Also to those that said who the person was, you know your DB knowledge even though that was an easy one but still.)**

**xcz639: I am not quitting! This is going to be one hell of a ride!**

**Guest #2: Yeah Vivi was obvious, but the other two however I won't tell you guys who until later on in the story.**

**Gamelover41592: Indeed you will see how this continues onward!**

**TheJSmooth: You're right about one of the two people showing up but everything else is wrong. And I'm also glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

**TS24:Glad to hear it and you won't be disappointed with him showing up as the first enemy for Gohan.**

**OK! I think that should be all the reviews currently from the last chapter, but without further ado! Here's Chapter 3 of A Saiyan's Journey!**

* * *

**A Saiyan's Journey**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**-On the Going Merry…**

After lunch was finished and things had calmed down somewhat after Gohan settled in, everyone went back to what they had originally been doing for the most part, leaving Gohan to his own devices for a while. Later on when Miss Wednesday informed him that he could walk, they provided him with a spare set of clothes to wear, thankfully Zoro had a spare set of black pants and a blue shirt on hand, leaving Gohan with his own boots in the meantime.

Trying to enjoy the calming breeze out, Gohan leaned over the rail as he looked out towards the sea with only his thoughts to keep him company regarding the situation he found himself in. Going from a dystopian wasteland to a new world he had no knowledge of, he tried his best not to think about it much, and instead focused on enjoying the cool breeze of the sea that flowed around him, it was something he had always wondered about, something he never experienced, the scenery was amazing and the sensation of it all was something he welcomed greatly.

_Wow… This feels amazing. The flow of the sea...the smell...it's just…wow. _Gohan thought to himself as he looked around the vast sea.

Observing him from a distance, sat at a table together, Nami and Miss Wednesday couldn't help but smile at how he was.

"You can tell he loves the feeling of being out here in the sea," Nami said with an amused giggle escaping her lips.

"It sure does look like it," Miss Wednesday replied.

"You know...it does make me wonder though...why did you decide to help him?" Nami asked. "Last I recall you cared only for you and your partner."

The moment she mentioned that, Miss Wednesday panicked slightly, not too far from them, Mr. 9 had been sitting on the deck of the ship while leaning on the rail, she had no doubts that he could hear their conversation, most likely wondering the same thing Nami had.

Miss Wednesday floundered in her panic, and blurted out the first thing that came to her mind, "U-Uh...W-Well, I wasn't going to be like you pirates and let him die!"

It seemed like Gohan wasn't the only one to notice that something was wrong with Miss Wednesday, even while lacking his extra senses Nami could tell that something was up.

She cocked an eyebrow towards Miss Wednesday's over-exaggerated answer, being that she was a thief of a higher caliber she knew that the blue haired woman was hiding something. It didn't help that she was a bad liar either.

Mr. 9 frowned at the response, oblivious as he was, even he could hear that it sounded a little too forced, which was strange.

Not wanting to intrude, Nami simply agreed. "Alright then. If that's what you think."

Miss Wednesday breathed a sigh of relief, she had nearly exposed herself once again even after having promised to avoid that particular scenario. She needed to keep her cover as long as she could, so she could take down…that monster.

Thankfully, she was brought out of her morbid thoughts as Sanji came around, spinning with hearts in his eyes as he normally would, with a tray of two drinks and two small plates of food on it.

"HERE YOU ARE NAMI-SWAN! MISS WEDNESDAY-CHAN! FOOD AND DRINKS JUST FOR YOU!" Sanji yelled out, hearts in his eyes still.

"Thank you Sanji!" Nami said with a smile.

"There's still food? I thought there wasn't any more left after...what happened earlier," Miss Wednesday giggled as a small smile took its place on her features from the memory of what occurred earlier.

Even after what she said just now, Nami couldn't help but giggle at the memory as well, while Sanji had paled slightly as he recalled exactly what had happened back in the kitchen.

Gohan heard what they were talking about in passing and his face turned a bright red in embarrassment as he remembered the result of one of the many traits that a Saiyan had.

* * *

_-Earlier…_

_After being helped up by Miss Wednesday to the table, Gohan sat down along with the others while Sanji prepared a plate for him._

"_Here you go. Enjoy," Sanji said as he settled the plate in front of him._

"_Thank you," Gohan said with a smile._

_He wasted no time with his hunger was getting the better of him he grabbed a sandwich from his plate before taking a bite. The moment that he did, his eyes lit up and an unfortunately familiar trait of the race he was a part of showed itself. "Wow! This taste delicious!"_

_He then proceeded to send sandwich after sandwich into his mouth eating them so fast that it made even Luffy's norm seem like nothing._

_Everyone looked on in total shock! It was as if they were looking at another Luffy!_

H-Holy cow! He's as fast as Luffy does with his food!_ Usopp thought to himself in shock._

That's just great...the person that we rescued from the sea just had to have a bottomless stomach like our idiot captain,_ Sanji lamented to himself._

S-So fast!_ Miss Wednesday thought in shock._

Oh no….of course the one person who's not an idiot like the others had to have a bottomless stomach just like Luffy._ Nami thought to herself._

_Luffy was the only one who wasn't reacting like the others as he had a big smile on his face instead as he bit into another chunk of his piece of meat._

Sanji's food is the best isn't it?_ Luffy asked him._

_Gohan smiled as he swallowed the food in his mouth, "Yeah! The only food that tasted this good was from my mother's cooking. But I think this tastes just as good!"_

"_Never. I may thrive to make my food taste the best it can, but it would never compare to that of a lady's cooking," Sanji stated rather seriously._

"_Tch. Ero-cook," Zoro muttered._

"_What was that Mosshead?" Sanji asked, immediately standing beside Zoro, effectively glowering at the swordsman._

"_You heard me, stupid Cook!" Zoro snapped back even louder._

"_YOU WANNA FIGHT!?" Sanji yelled in anger._

"_BRING IT!" Zoro roared as he geared up for a fight._

_Before the two could brawl however-_

_***SMACK!* *SMACK!***_

_Nami had smacked them both in the head, launching them into the ground. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO FIGHT WHILE WE'RE EATING!"_

"_O-Of...course...N-Nami-swan," Sanji muttered on the ground with hearts in his eyes._

"_D-Damn...witch," Zoro muttered._

_Meanwhile, Usopp, who was distracted with the commotion looked down and saw that his plate was empty. Panic crept up his spine as he looked over to Luffy, only to see that he had already grabbed his food and eaten it all._

"_DAMN IT LUFFY! STOP EATING ALL MY FOOD!" Usopp yelled in anger._

_Luffy smiled, entirely content. "YUM! These sandwiches are delicious!" _

"_THOSE WERE MINE!" Usopp yelled furiously as his captain ignored him._

_The majority of Lunch, it was basically Luffy stealing from Usopp's plate, Zoro and Sanji trying to fight one another—which had Nami breaking them up every time—and both Miss Wednesday and Mr. 9 just staring at the group's antics with an air of awkwardness around them. Gohan didn't join in on the chaos, yet he couldn't help but smile at how the rather familiar scene played out._

_In some ways, Gohan couldn't help but see a bit of his dad in Luffy as he ate at inhuman speeds, simply shoving food down his throat, it made him wonder who'd win an eating contest between the two. The way Nami acted reminded him of his mother, more specifically whenever she caught his dad doing something that she had forbidden him to do._

_With both the Saiyan and the rubber man's presence, it didn't take long before all of the food simply disappeared and everyone trickled out of the kitchen. _

_Before Gohan could however, Nami called him over for a few questions. "How big is that stomach of yours? You must have been really hungry."_

_It was only then that Gohan realized how he had acted while was distracted with how amazing the food was. Blood rushed to his face as Nami called him out on his manners, or lack of them rather._

_Gohan cursed his Saiyan Instincts for putting him in such a situation. "W-Well...I was...really hungry?"_

_Nami looked at him intently before a chuckle escaped her lips in response to his simple answer, though his nervous fidgeting may have had something to do with it too._

"_Well, even though you eat like our idiot captain, I'd say it was worth it seeing how cute you look embarrassed," Nami pointed out with a smile._

_His blush grew even more prominent at that before Nami decided to put him out of his misery and tapped him on the shoulder in a playful manner as she smiled._

"_It's fine. I won't talk about it anymore," Nami said with a smile before she left to join the rest of her crew._

_Gohan just gaped in surprise, before a small smile showed up on his face as he followed her out of the kitchen as well._

* * *

**-Present…**

"D-Don't remind me...It's bad enough that we have Luffy, who eats nearly a week's worth of food in a day, but now we have another one on board just like him! We're going to starve out in open sea aren't we?" Sanji questioned, shivering at the thought of how quickly their food storage would likely disappear.

Meanwhile Luffy, who was sitting in his favorite spot, was looking out the sea with a happy smile on his face before he noticed that there was an island getting closer to them. Almost immediately he picked up the scent of adventure and was already excited about it.

"Hey guys! There's an island coming up!" Luffy informed the others.

"An island?" Miss Wednesday muttered as she looked over to Mr. 9 who was some distance away from her.

He had heard as well and nodded as the two headed for the front of the ship along with the crew and Gohan to see the island they were coming up to.

"Whoa! Is that an island with humongous cactuses!?" Usopp nearly screamed in shock.

"Seems like it. Never seen ones so big before," Zoro replied.

Hey, is that the island you guys were talking about?" Nami asked the two agents.

"Indeed it is. Whiskey Peak, our home," Mr. 9 confirmed for her. "And I'm afraid it's time for us to say goodbye!"

Then in complete sync with Miss Wednesday, the two back flipped onto the rail as they began their parting monologue.

"We thank you for bringing us to our island, but we need to report in so goodbye!" Mr. 9 bid them farewell. "Come along Miss Wednesday!"

For a moment, she looked at her partner before looking towards Gohan with a somewhat worried look on her face, being aware that it would take time before his injuries would fully heal. "Mr. Gohan, please don't push yourself until your injuries heal."

Then she proceeded to jump off the ship along with Mr. 9 before they swam back to their island, leaving a confused crew behind with the exception of Gohan, who just looked along.

"Talk about being dramatic," Usopp said after their exit.

Gohan on the other hand had a serious look on his face, having felt her distress in her life energy once again.

He could tell that something wasn't right, that the person who had nursed him back to health was hiding something that caused her immense stress. Which was why Gohan resolved himself to help her the next time they saw each other.

Nami had seen the pensive look Gohan had when Miss Wednesday left and knew immediately that he must've seen something as well.

For now, they sailed towards their destination as they all wondered exactly they were going to encounter when they arrived.

* * *

**-Some time later...**

After only a short time, they arrived at the cactus island and the first thing they were met with was something that they...well...didn't expect at all.

"Welcome Pirates!"

All around them, as they sailed a river that led into the island, was a rather large crowd of people all cheering for their arrival. Needless to say that it had caught them by surprise.

"Well that's new. Being welcomed onto an island instead of trying to be pushed out," Zoro said, somewhat surprised.

Usopp however grabbed the opportunity by its coattails with a grin on his face, "If that's the case then I don't want it to end! Hello people!"

"HELLO LADIES! YOUR SHINING KNIGHT IN ARMOR HAS ARRIVED!" Sanji shouted out with hearts in his eyes at seeing all the beautiful women standing in the crowd.

"Wow! We're being cheered on! That's awesome!" Luffy accepted the welcome with a smile.

Nami just looked around with her usual discerning look, for her, it was simply too suspicious, and a single glance at Gohan's eyes all but confirmed her suspicions.

Malicious killer intent, Gohan felt it exuding out of every man, woman and child on the island. It was an island filled with cold blooded killers, the thought brought out some unpleasant memories for him. Though the energies he felt were nowhere near as powerful, memories of Frieza marred his features with a bit of anger as he clenched his fists in preparation.

As they sailed down to the docks at the end of the river, they could see that another large crowd was waiting for them, and in their midst was a man with blonde hair that looked like a powdered wig and he wore a blue suit with a red ribbon around his neck, blue pants and black shoes. "Welcome to our island, pirates!"

The entire gang got off the ship as they were treated by compliments and welcomes by the people surrounding them. Usopp, Sanji and Luffy smiled while Zoro, Nami and Gohan seemed pensive, suspecting foul play yet willing to go along with it for now.

"Who are you?" Nami asked.

"Oh excuse me. My name is Igarappoi. I am the leader of the island and we humbly welcome you all to our island," the man named Igarappoi told them.

"Hey! Are those real cactuses!?" Usopp asked him.

"Indeed they are! The biggest ones you'll ever find!" Igarappoi answered.

"Wow!" Usopp exclaimed in awe.

"Now then, if I may ask, what brings you to our island?" Igarappoi asked them.

"We need to wait for our log pose to set before we can move on," Nami replied.

"Is that so? Then why don't you all pass the time by having a party! We're known to always have a party to celebrate new arrivals!"Igarappoi told them.

"Well...if you guys have some good booze then I'm in," Zoro said with a smirk.

"I'm in too! I have some amazing stories to tell you all!" Usopp said with a smile.

"I WILL AS WELL FOR YOU LOVELY LADIES!" Sanji yelled with hearts in his eyes.

"Then come along and we'll begin the celebration!" Igarappoi yelled. "Everyone! Let's treat our guests by throwing the best party yet!"

The entire crowd roared in excitement as they lead them towards the area of celebration with Luffy and the others following them. Meanwhile, having picked up the duo's suspicion, Gohan walked closer along to where Zoro and Nami were.

"You guys noticed as well?" Gohan asked in a quiet tone.

"Yeah," Zoro confirmed his observation.

Nami hummed in agreement, "No one would just welcome pirates with open arms like that. Just play along until we find out what they're planning on doing."

Gohan and Zoro nodded before following Igarappoi as they headed to the large inn the party would be held in.

* * *

**-At Night...**

The party began in full swing, the hosts brought in barrels of booze and enough food to feed everyone ten times over. Laughter echoed within the halls at nearly deafening levels, none of them held back, dancing, eating, drinking , shouting and more.

Usopp was telling stories to those who were interested at one of the tables, Sanji was in the heaven he had dreamed of as he was surrounded by women, Nami and Zoro were in the middle of a drinking contest after Nami found out about a money prize for whoever could last the longest and Luffy was stuffing himself with so much food that two cooks passed out in the process.

Gohan was the only one who wasn't partying as hard as the others were as he sat beside Usopp who just finished telling one of his tales about a giant golden fish. Even though he knew the true intent of everyone here, he had to admit that they knew how to throw a party which hid their true intent very well.

He had simply planned on seeing how the party continued on, but no plan survives first contact with the enemy, which in this case was his growling stomach. With the higher power having spoken, Gohan heaved himself up with a smile as he moved to sit in front of Luffy who looked at him in askance.

"Hm? Wuft iz ft?" Luffy asked with a full mouth.

"I'm hungry and well...I figure maybe we can have an eating contest to see who can eat the most," Gohan told him.

The people crowding around them gasped in shock as Luffy's eyes lit up in excitement, he swallowed the food in his mouth and proceeded to smirk.

"You're on!" Luffy replied.

Everyone cheered and more cooks were brought in with even more plates of food as both Gohan and Luffy began their eating contest.

* * *

**-A Few Hours Later…**

After partying for nearly three hours and having successfully lived up to the expectations set, everyone was knocked out on the floor.

Most of the Straw Hats were asleep, Usopp was sleeping on the table as he muttered something about goldfish, Sanji mumbled about women in his sleep as some of the women who were with him used his body as a pillow and Luffy laid on the floor with his body having puffed up like a balloon as a result of the amount of food he had devoured. Meanwhile, Gohan had woken up from his short nap after his tie in the contest he had with luffy along with Nami and Zoro who had both awakened as well.

"Man...for people hiding their true colors, that was one heck of a party," Nami said as she rubbed one of her eyes.

"Their booze wasn't bad either. Haven't had booze that good since that party after Arlong's defeat," Zoro added as he stifled a yawn.

"So...what do you guys plan on doing now that everyone's asleep?" Gohan asked as he walked up to join them

Nami smiled mischievously, a single glance of her face was all Zoro needed to understand what she had planned.

"I'm gonna go look for all their treasure and take it for ourselves! I'll be back when I'm done!" Nami told the two before she was already out the door and began to look for their treasure.

"Of course the witch would. She and her obsession with money," Zoro muttered before turning his attention to Gohan. "Anyway, what do you plan doing? I'm gonna see if there's any barrel's of boo-"

He was interrupted by voices coming from outside, voices they recognized belonging to Miss Wednesday and Igarappoi. Gohan was already on the move, which prompted the swordsman to follow along and see just exactly what was going on.

Exiting through the back and jumping up onto the roof of the Inn, they both looked down into an alleyway and saw both Miss Wednesday and Igarappoi talking with one another.

"You what!? Princess, I thought you promised that you wouldn't reveal yourself until the time was right!" Igarappoi asked in shock.

"I know Igaram, it's just...I couldn't standby and watch him die because of his injuries. If it wasn't for me he would've died," Miss Wednesday told him.

Igarappoi who's name was really Igaram, just sighed in resignation and walked up to her with a concerned look on his face.

"Princess….I know how much you care for helping others in need, but you need to remember the reason why we're both here in the first place," Igaram lightly reprimanded her. "If you plan on taking out...him... then you have to make sure you make it back in time before it's too late."

"R-Right...we should go get Miss Monday and form a plan of what we'll be doing with them," Miss Wednesday told him.

Having heard enough Gohan spoke up, "Or maybe you can go ahead and tell us the reason why you've involved yourselves with these people."

The two looked up in shock as they saw both Gohan and Zoro standing right above them, wide awake. Immediately Igaram stepped in front of Miss Wednesday, hands already on his ribbon guarding her from the two.

"H-How long have you two been awake!?" Igaram asked in shock.

"Long enough to know exactly what's going on," Gohan stated.

Eyes widened in shock as Igaram realized that they had listened to his conversation with Miss Wednesday. Gohan could tell that he was preparing himself for a fight and a glance of Zoro told him that it seemed to be the case as well, his hand slowly reaching to draw out one of his swords.

However Gohan didn't want a fight to break out, he wanted to help out Miss Wednesday and Igaram because he could relate to them in a way. Hearing about how Miss Wednesday needed to do this to take out a monster terrorizing her home...it solemnly reminded him of the Androids that turned his whole world upside down.

He couldn't just stand around and watch someone suffer the same fate he did back in his own world, "Please calm down….we don't want to fight. We want to help."

"But we will if you attack us first," Zoro added.

Igaram didn't move a muscle, while behind him Miss Wednesday looked on in surprise, she hadn't expected to hear something like that.

Igaram brought her out of her thoughts as he bellowed furiously at what Gohan dared to say, "Help? You're a pirate! You're just like all the other pirates in the world! What makes you think we can believe what you're saying?!"

"I don't know...you can believe us or not even if I was a pirate...but if there's even one thing I can say that is true...I'm not going to stand around and see someone's home get terrorized by a monster just like mine was," Gohan explained as he closed his eyes and flashbacks of his past reminded him of everything he lost.

The death of his friends and the destruction of his home because of the Androids, he promised himself that, that kind of world would never again be a reality.

Meanwhile Igaram and Miss Wednesday looked at him in shock. It explained the injuries but now Miss Wednesday understood exactly why he wanted to help her.

It was enough to make her believe that he was indeed telling the truth as she stepped out from behind Igaram much to her caretaker's shock, "If that's so...then will you help me protect my home?"

Gohan smiled reassuringly as he jumped down and stood in front of her, "Of course, all you had to do was ask."

Miss Wednesday smiled, for what felt like the first time since beginning her time undercover, something that made her feel elated, as if many possibilities had opened up for her.

She looked to Igaram with a reassuring smile, and he nodded in defeat knowing that she had made up her mind. Taking a deep breath, the blue haired maiden started to explain, "Alright. To start with, my real name is Nefertari Vivi and I am the princess of Alabasta. This is my friend Igaram and we've been undercover to find out who has been spearheading the plan to take over my home country."

"What's the name of this group that you've both been undercover in?" Gohan asked.

Miss Wednesday who's name was really Vivi was about to answer, but Zoro beat her to the punch, "Baroque Works."

"You knew!?" Igaram asked shockingly.

Zoro nodded as he explained how he knew what their name was, "Yeah I did. Back when I wandered the East Blue, Baroque Works invited me to join them after hearing about my history as a bounty hunter. I declined because I had no intention of working for someone back then."

"So this Baroque Works is the cause of why your home is in jeopardy? Who's the one in charge?" Gohan asked.

"Mr. 0...he's the leader of Baroque Works, the strongest out of all the members and he's had his sights on my home for as long as I know. I don't know why exactly, but what I do know is that he plans to take it over, become the new leader and turn into an ideal nation," Vivi explained in detail.

"Mr. 0? Do you know what-"

Gohan didn't get to finish his sentence as he felt two presence appear some distance from their position, the change in his demeanor evidently worried Vivi and Igaram, while Zoro knew trouble had found them as he drew his swords. Gohan and Zoro strode out of the alleyway with Vivi and Igaram following them to see what was going on.

It was a man and woman, the man was tall, dark skinned, black hair in short spiky dreadlocks and he wore a brown trench coat that had the number five on it, a pink cravat underneath and sunglasses, while the woman had blonde hair, dark eyes and wore a yellow and orange hat, a yellow dress with a lemon like pattern, lemon earrings and white heeled shoes.

Vivi and Igaram gasped in shock, their fear quickly catching with them, while Gohan and Zoro stared them down rather casually.

Vivi's voice quivered with barely disguised fear, "M-Mr. 5 and M-Miss Valentine!? What are you two doing here!?"

"Mr. 0 sent us here. Told us that spies had infiltrated our ranks and found out about information that didn't belong to them," Mr. 5 told her.

Valentine broke out in laughter with a cruel smile on her face, "Kyahahaha! And we've been assigned to find and kill them! But it looks like we didn't have to look for them since you came to us!"

"You'll have to go through us first if you plan on doing that," Gohan told them.

Zoro looked back towards Vivi and Igaram to see that they were planning on lending a hand when what they really needed to do was get back to their ship, "I'd head back to our ship if I were you two."

Vivi nodded as she prepared to run back to their ship, but Miss Valentine's voice interrupted them, "Kyahaha! I don't think so!"

She proceeded to whistle which prompted every member who was asleep in the Inn to come running out and the majority of them looked on in shock as they witnessed Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine standing there.

"Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine!?"

"What are they doing here!?"

Miss Valentine got to the point quickly in an effort to waste as little time as possible, "Listen up! We've been sent here because Mr. 0 informed us that Miss Wednesday and Igarappoi are actually spies who entered our ranks! The first one to kill them both gets a promotion into the main force!"

At the mention of getting promoted, just about every member had evil smirks on their faces as they drew out their weapons and without waiting proceeded to charge Vivi and Igaram. Igaram instinctively stood in front of her as he proceeded to pull on his bowtie which revealed guns inside his hair, "I WON'T LET YOU HARM THE PRINCESS!"

Small cannonballs shot towards the crowd, taking out multiple of them in the process, but one of them tried to attack him from behind to which Zoro appeared between the two and with a quick slash took him out. Igaram looked on in surprise as Zoro now stood in front of him, swords in hand and a devilish smirk showing on his face.

"Hey Gohan, I hope you don't mind taking out those two while I take on the fodder. I've been itching to give my new swords a test to see how good they are," Zoro told him, staring down all the members of Baroque Works.

"Fine with me. Just make sure they get back to the ship safely," Gohan replied, staring down his two opponents.

Zoro's smirk grew wider before jumping head on into the crowd, slicing through anyone even remotely close to him. Igaram and Vivi took that as their chance to escape as they ran off towards where the boat was.

Vivi glanced back, a look of worry apparent on her features as she saw Gohan staring down both Miss Valentine and Mr. 5 by himself. She knew his injuries hadn't healed fully yet, so how could he be able to fight them both at the same time?

Miss Valentine and Mr. 5 seemed to be thinking along the same lines and couldn't help but chuckle at how stupid the guy seemed.

"Hehe, do you really think you're gonna be able to do anything with those injuries?" Mr. 5 asked.

"Kyahahaha! You can't do anything in the condition you're in, idiot!" Miss Valentine added while cackling at the same time.

"I may be injured, but I still can take you both on with no trouble," Gohan told the two as he shifted into a battle stance.

"We'll see about that," Mr. 5 stated.

Reaching into his pocket, he proceeded to pull out a specialized pistol.. Then much to Gohan's shock and disgust, Mr. 5….blew into the cartridge of his gun.

Gohan raised an eyebrow in confusion before Mr. 5 took a shot at him, his nose caught the faint smell of gunpowder and instinctively dodge the bullet only to then notice an explosion at the site of impact.

Eyes widened in shock as he witnessed something abnormal, _What was that? I don't recall bullets exploding on impact!_

Mr. 5 smirked at his success in diverting Gohan's attention just enough to allow Miss Valentine to get the past him as she proceeded to float into the air thanks to her Devil Fruit powers. Gohan had regained himself after seeing the explosion, returning his attention to Mr. 5.

"What the heck was that? You can make bullets explode?" Gohan asked.

"Not just bullets. I ate the **Bomu Bomu no Mi** which made me a bomb man, it lets me make my own explosions from anything I make or touch," Mr. 5 explained.

Devil Fruit? That was the first time he had ever heard of such a thing before. He just assumed it was a natural ability like Ki.

He soon realized that Mr.5 was by himself in front of him, while Miss Valentine had disappeared. He searched around for her before his eyes widened in shock as he looked back to see her flying through the air, heading straight for Vivi and Igaram.

Zoro was too busy with the hoard of bounty hunters which meant that Gohan needed to stop her before she had the chance. He tried to pursue her, but was once again forced to dodge another exploding bullet from Mr. 5.

Mr. 5 gave a cocky smile, cocking his pistol back to fire another shot, "I don't think so. You're gonna have to beat me first if you plan on going anywhere."

He failed to realize that Gohan was already on the move, preferring action over senseless conversation in midst of battle. The black haired Saiyan's form blurred as he reappeared in front of the bomb specialist with his fist already planted firmly in his gut. . A mix of saliva and blood came out as the Saiyan's fist seemingly pulverized his insides, effectively sending Mr. 5 into a field of dreams.

Without wasting any more time, Gohan began to pursue Miss Valentine, leaving Zoro behind to take care of the rest of the members of Baroque Works. Zoro on the other hand was rather surprised by the display he showed even as he blocked yet another slash.

_That was fast, _Zoro noted. The green haired swordsman had kept an errant eye on the battle, and couldn't help but notice that the speed displayed by their surprise guest was far beyond anything he was currently capable of. The grip on his swords tightened at the thought of the injured man being much stronger than he expected.

* * *

**-Meanwhile…**

Both Vivi and Igaram were running towards the ship that belonged to the pirates in order to escape from Baroque Works now that their cover was blown. Vivi looked back, still worried for Gohan, his injuries weren't exactly healed and the tremors she felt only further increased her worries.

"Vivi, you mustn't worry about him. If he planned on fighting them with his injuries, then he must have a plan," Igaram tried to reassure her.

"Y-You're right. I have to try and count on them," Vivi replied, trying to keep herself calm.

Igaram looked at her before he turned his attention up front where he could see the pirate crew's ship in the distance. It looked like they were going to make it.

He failed to notice a shadow following him from above, and without ever realizing the danger floating above Miss Valentine came rocketing down and slammed into Igaram, leaving a hole where he was. Vivi looked on in a mix of fear and shock as she witnessed Igaram get crushed thanks to Miss Valentine.

"Igaram!" Vivi called out in shock.

Floating out of the hole, Miss Valentine was cackling loudly as she kept her sights on Vivi, "One down! Now for the princess to meet the same fate!"

Enraged that Miss Valentine had taken out Igaram, Vivi pulled out her Peacock slashers to defend herself and swung at the blonde haired agent's undefended torso.

Her smile grew wider as she easily dodged the attack and quickly slammed her foot into the ground, which unbalanced Vivi causing her to fall down on her butt. Vivi tried to get up as fast as she could, but Miss Valentine was far faster and already up in the air, ready to crush her.

"Say Goodnight!" Miss Valentine bellowed out.

Vivi froze in midst of her fear,she closed her eyes and accepted her fate as inevitable, praying to whatever god was listening for a painless death. Yet when the expected finish never came, and instead a feeling of weightlessness overcame her, she opened her eyes to a most pleasant surprise. The face of her former patient, carrying her like a knight would a princess.

Not having expected the sudden turn of events, Miss Valentine's good mood soured quickly, an irritated frown replacing the former smile. Gohan sighed in relief, he made it in time to protect Vivi before Miss Valentine had the chance to kill her.

"That was close," Gohan stated, giving Vivi a worried look, "Are you alright Vivi?"

Vivi finally realized the position she was in, a faint blush overcame her cheeks over the intimate manner he was holding her in. "Y-Yes. I'm fine."

Gohan smiled before settling her back on the ground and turning his attention to Miss Valentine while Vivi took cover behind him.

The blonde agent's delicate features screwed up in an ugly manner, twisting into a mockery of anger and frustration. "How did you get here so fast?! I thought Mr. 5 would've taken care of you!"

"Simple. I took him out, and now you're next," Gohan told her.

"Heh! You may have taken Mr. 5 out, but I'm not gonna let you beat me so easily!" Miss Valentine stated.

Wanting to prove her point, she floated back into the air and began to smirk as there was no way he could possibly-

She was proven to be very wrong when she saw Gohan simply jump and reach her spot in the air with a nonchalant look on his face. The simple feat shocked both of the women witnessing the fact, mainly Miss Valentine.

"What!?... You wouldn't hurt a woman would you?" Miss Valentine asked meekly, trying to keep from getting punched.

It didn't faze the young Demi-Saiyan at all. "I would. Especially those that try to hurt innocent people."

True to his word, Miss Valentine didn't have the time to utter another word before his fist found its way to her cheek, the force behind it easily blowing her far away from both Gohan and Vivi.

Meanwhile Zoro had finally finished off the last member of the Baroque Works agents, smirking as he looked over his new swords. **Yubashiri** felt perfect, its lightness along with his skill took care of a lot of the members with no trouble. The **Sandai Kitetsu** on the other hand would take some getting used to, he felt like it had a mind of its own, remembering how the hand that held it instinctively went behind his back to block an attack.

It was a cursed sword so that might've explained it, but it still meant that he was going to have to get used to it. He was abruptly brought out of his thoughts when he noticed a woman flying toward his general direction before promptly slamming into the newly awakening bomb man, resulting in the both of them crashing through another building.

He looked at where they were for a moment, confused, before he remembered that he needed to get back to the ship. Having decided on a course of action, Zoro headed into the alleys in an effort to cut travel time with a shortcut.

Meanwhile with Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine, the both of them got up rather groggily after their failed attempt to fight Gohan. Mr. 5 had awoken some time earlier after promptly getting knocked out by one punch into the gut.

Needless to say though he hadn't expected for Miss Valentine to come flying into him and once again found himself on the ground again.

Rubbing his head, Mr. 5 groaned loudly, very irritated ,"Damn that guy. He's gonna pay for making a fool out of me."

Miss Valentine nodded, also irritated by the fact that her Devil Fruit was outdone for the first time in her life. "I'm going to make sure I crush him slowly and make him suffer for playing us like that."

With renewed determination the two got back up and prepared themselves to go fight him again, except they failed to notice that someone was standing right behind them.

"I must say….the abilities you two showed were rather interesting," the person said, revealing himself.

Both of them looked back to see a man standing behind them, one wearing odd looking armor with what looked like a tail wrapped around his waist, his skin was grey and his hair stood out all around along with some kind of glass thing over his left eye.

"Who the hell are you?" Mr. 5 asked the man.

"That doesn't really matter at the moment. Why I'm here though is to ask if the two of you would be interested in joining me." The man offered a hand, "If you do, you'd have anything you've ever wished for, the best food, the best wine and much, much more."

Mr. 5 got even more irritated while Miss Valentine was somewhat cautious, she seemed to pick up a sensation from the man, one she had felt before from Gohan.

Even more irritated now that some random guy from nowhere was asking him to join his group when he was already in one, "Tch, like I'd join some random idiot like you. If you're just wasting my time then I will kill you."

"Is that so? That's rather disappointing. I was hoping you'd be smarter than that," the man said before raising a hand with his palm facing the Baroque agent, "In that case...if you won't join me...then you can go ahead and die."

A mysterious purple light of some kind formed in his hand before Mr. 5 was engulfed by it, and much to the horror of Miss Valentine, when the light all but vanished, only a crater remained, not even ashes left behind of her former partner.

Having witnessed overwhelming power she started trembling in fear as the man looked over to her, promptly asking her the same question, "What about you? Are you going to make the same mistake?"

Miss Valentine answered, voice quivering with fear, "N-No...P-Please...D-Don't kill me…"

"I won't kill you...unless you decide to decline my offer. You are quite a beautiful young woman so I'll let you live...if you become my slave and do only what I tell you," the man told her.

She thought about it and knew she had no other choice. Even if she could escape, Mr. 0 would have her killed for failing her objective. So she nodded her head in defeat, what weight did her dignity have when compared to her life after all?

The man smiled at her decision, "Heh, you made the right choice. I commend that you made the smart decision unlike your friend."

Without her even noticing, he appeared behind her and chopped her in the neck, knocking her out. "Just stay here until I'm done. I'm afraid I have some unfinished business with the man you helplessly failed to fight against."

Thus he was off, taking to the sky heading for his main target with the help of his scouter, and flew off.

* * *

**-Earlier…**

Vivi looked on in shock, witnessing Gohan send Miss Valentine flying away with just one punch. Miss Valentine was around the middle when it came to the strongest members along with Mr. 5, so witnessing her get taken out like that was...shocking!

Gohan came back down after dealing with Miss Valentine and looked back towards Vivi, giving her a reassuring smile at the same time, "Like I said Vivi. I promised you that I wasn't going to let anything happen to you."

"I-I see. Thank you Gohan-kun," Vivi answered smiling.

Her smile however turned to shock as she remembered what occurred earlier, "Igaram!"

Turning back, she looked over to see him climbing out of the hole he was put in thanks to Miss Valentine, and though he was clearly in pain with a part of his face was covered in blood, at least he was still alive.

Vivi felt relieved to see that he was still alright, "Thank goodness you're still alright Igaram!"

She quickly ran up and enveloped him in a hug, one which he returned happily. Igaram turned his attention to Gohan who still had a reassuring smile on his features.

His view of the man changed thoroughly after everything he did for them, "I must thank you greatly. If it wasn't for you, the princess would be dead."

"No need to thank me. I only did what was right," Gohan reassured him.

From the building above them, Nami came out after hearing the loud crash with a look of wonder as to what had happened, "What the heck is going on?! I turn my back on you and Zoro, then I hear all this ruckus?!"

Gohan was about to explain until he felt an energy appear along where the two agents were and his breath was taken from him. This energy...it belonged to...a...a Saiyan! Then fear began to form as it proceeded to head where he and his new friends were.

Almost immediately he was in full protection mode, staring down where he felt the energy was coming from, "GUYS! GET BACK TO THE SHIP IMMEDIATELY!"

They all looked on in shock, mainly Vivi and Nami with both noticing the look of fear on his face.

Vivi walked up to him to ask what was wrong, "Is everything al-"

Gohan looked back at her seriously prompting the blue haired woman to gasp in surprise with what his face showed, "GO NOW! SOMEONE'S COMING AND THEY'RE VERY DANGEROUS!"

The energy was getting closer which made his fear grow more at the risk of someone getting killed, but Nami intervened much his fear once more.

"Hang on a second. What the heck's going on here?! Who are they and what are you talking about?" Nami asked.

"GO NOW! BEFORE-"

It was too late as the energy he felt arrived and promptly landed in front of him and the others which got their attention. Gohan had to end this quickly before things got very bad and proceeded to stare at the person who arrived and...found his breath taken away.

The man was indeed a Saiyan, he wore the same armor that Vegeta had when he first arrived on earth. But it was the hair that had his breath taken away which was exactly like the one person he believed to have been dead ever since that day.

"Fa….Father?" Gohan asked, tone deathly quiet.

"Hehe...it's been far too long...Gohan," The man spoke, a devilish grin showing on his face.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Time**

**A Saiyan's Journey**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Get ready next chapter cause Gohan's gonna have his first real fight which will be one of many in the future that I have planned for this story. And it's only gonna be more harder as the fights progress.**

**Anyway, I apologize for how long this chapter took which was mainly my job and YeTianshi betaing the entire chapter but I do hope it is to you're guys liking.**

**Leave a review down below and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	4. A Battle Between Saiyan's!

**Hey Guys! Here I am with Chapter 4 and I hope you guys are ready for some action this chapter because our Demi-Saiyan is having his first REAL fight here in the world of One Piece and I'm pretty sure it's obvious has to who Gohan's opponent and I'm already letting you guys know that I will include some movie villains from DBZ but only ones that make sense and to also answer the other question about if the main villains will show up, they will minus Buu for reasons.**

**Another thing to mention as in the last chapter I said that I now had a beta to help me, it didn't last long, mainly because we both live in a different time zone, we both are busy with life and that my beta was only available on the weekend because of again life. So it's back to being only me doing this but I have had learned a lot from him so a shout out to YeTianshi because he is an amazing writer and if any of you guys need to go to someone for advice, he is the man to go to.**

**Anyway with those things said, let's get on with the reviews:**

**Eugene DC Flores: Glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Speaking of which, the vote is still going on if you guys want to see Gohan get a Devil Fruit or not and the voting will end after about maybe three or four chapters and once we past that, the answer will be revealed.**

**Guest: Glad you liked the chapter and I will indeed continue!**

**X3runner: Gohan has not experienced The Tree of Might. As a matter of fact, none of the movies occurred for this Gohan with maybe an exception Cooler's Revenge as you can possibly say that it takes place during the time after Goku defeated Frieza again cause remember, this is the future timeline so no Adult Trunks to save the day.**

**Batthan the Dark Knight: Ding! You got it right in the kisser!**

**Gamelover41592: Ding! You also got it right as well!**

**Ninjafang1331: Happy you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Alright! That should be all the reviews so without further ado, here's Chapter 4 of A Saiyan's Journey!**

* * *

**A Saiyan's Journey**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**-Present…**

Gohan's entire world slowed down the moment he saw the oh so familiar hairstyle of his father. It was the mere fact it was the hair he saw first, it made him believe his father who was supposed to be dead because of his heart virus was in fact kicking and still breathing right in front of him.

The shock was too much for Gohan that he failed to see the amused look the man had while the others all showed worried expressions on their faces to the reaction the young Demi-Saiyan showed.

Vivi especially as she saw what was once a will of determination and strength now turned into total disbelief and shock.

She tried calling out to him, in an attempt to get him out of his shock, "Gohan-kun...are you alright?"

Her words led to no reaction except for Gohan to take a step forward towards his supposed father, "Fa…Father…is that really you?"

Nami saw the disbelief on his features at who he was seeing, something she hasn't seen before, _I've never seen Gohan look so shocked, he's looking like a ghost._

The man chuckled, bemused as he was once again mistaken for the man he swore revenge on, "Of course...you would mistake me for your failure of a Saiyan, Kakarot."

A devilish smirk soon replaced his features, intent on showing he was nothing like Kakarot, "My name is Turles, I'm a Saiyan and I'm here to settle the score with you after what your father did to me!"

Gohan's shocked expression now turned to confusion, convinced that this man was not his father. His tone and clothing were enough to show he was nothing compared to his father before that fateful day.

The others during their conversation brought up some questions about Gohan and where he had come from. What was a Saiyan? He's his father? They were all greatly confused.

Gohan spoke once more which drifted everyone's attention back to him, "My father? What are you talking about?"

Turles's smirk still showed, blood beginning to boil from the mere presence of Kakarot's son, "It doesn't matter if you or your father don't know me, what does matter however…"

In a split second, Turles appeared right in front of Gohan with a fist ready to strike him down. Being the experienced warrior he was, Gohan blocked the punch that was directed towards his face.

A powerful shockwave shortly followed after impact, sending everyone flying back with Vivi hurling into Igaram who was able to catch her, using himself as a pillow for her. Nami unfortunately wasn't so lucky as she went hurdling into a wall of the building beside her, the force strong enough to knock her unconscious, her body motionless on the ground.

Turles continued on, his devilish smirk still showing, "Is that I'll exact my revenge on his son before I have the main course!"

Gohan gritted his teeth, his injuries starting to catch up to him from the force of the punch, _Damn it...I haven't fully healed yet so I won't be able to use my full power to end this quickly._

He needed to finish this as quickly as possible, not just to take down a dangerous opponent but to also protect his friends and to keep his promise for Vivi. Thus Gohan roared defiantly, sending a punch of his own towards the faker, intent to the end fight quickly.

Turles smirked, easily dodging it with little to no trouble before he flew into the air as a challenging smirk now donned his features, "Come on! Show me what the son of Kakarot can do!"

He didn't need to tell him as Gohan charged at full speed, the two clashing with one another and a flurry of punches and kicks followed soon after.

Meanwhile, Vivi had regained herself after the shockwave and could only watch in a stunned state of awe along with Igaram, eyes wide as plates. The mere fact that they were witnessing such a battle far out classed anything they witnessed!

Not even the higher number agents the two had seen and heard of were nowhere near the kind of strength being witnessed right now. The only way that could describe what was happening would be considered to be a clash of titans of unnatural power.

Worry however soon showed on Vivi's features, remembering one major factor which would be a disadvantage for Gohan...his injuries. She knew Gohan's injuries haven't fully healed yet thus lead what looked like an even battle between him and the Saiyan from what they remembered Gohan saying earlier.

After some time, Vivi couldn't take it anymore as she couldn't just stand and watch someone fight to protect her, "We can't just stand around and do nothing, we have to help him in any way possible!"

She knew she wouldn't be much help but Vivi wanted to help in any way she could. But one glance from Igaram told her exactly what she hoped wouldn't be the case...what was it that she could do?

Suddenly their attention was brought back to the sky before a blinding light enveloped their vision along with a massive explosion which completely covered the entire sky.

* * *

**-Earlier (With Zoro)**

Zoro found himself into a bad situation after running into an alleyway which should have been a quicker route for him to get back to the Going Merry. Except for the entire time he was running, he kept finding himself coming back to the same open area from the alley he came from.

Gritting his teeth in irritation, he tried to figure out exactly what was wrong with the path he was taking. He kept heading the way that led back to where their ship was while taking an occasional left and right as each alley looked exactly the same.

But here he was in the same open area after what seemed like the third time Zoro came back to this open area. While he tried his best to think of which way to get back he took a small glance around taking a look at the area once more.

A few barrels and crates besides some of the buildings, piles of wood laid on the wall, his captain walking past him the size of a balloon, more alleys lea-

Wait a second...captain walking past him? Zoro glanced once more and exactly as he saw was Luffy walking with sleepily eyes still again the size of a balloon.

"Hey Luffy!" Zoro called out.

Zoro's voice was enough to make the once sleepy captain fully awake with his eyes widening in surprise before his carefree smile showed at the sight of him, "Zoro! I didn't know you were awake also!"

He got to the point of what's going on not wanting to waste any more time, "Captain, we need to get back to the ship."

Luffy made a shocked whining noise being told that they had to get back to the Going Merry, "What!? Why!?"

"I don't have time to explain everything. We need to get back-"

The floor shook violently which interrupted Zoro and caused him and Luffy to lose their footing. It was enough that the two looked at each other in shock and surprise which was enough for the captain to see something was indeed very wrong. The first thing that came to Luffy's mind after the violent shake of the earth was his friends.

Without wasting a second, Luffy was back on his feet before he gritted his teeth and his stomach which was inflated to abnormal sizes disappeared in one split second.

One glance towards Zoro already told him what he had in mind before heading to where the violent shake was, the green haired swordsman following his captain with his swords ready to fight.

* * *

**-Earlier (With Gohan)**

As Gohan began to battle against his father's doppelganger, many questions brewed inside the Young Demi-Saiyan's mind even in the midst of battle. Where did this guy come from? The last thing he knew was that the only full blooded Saiyan's that were alive was his father and Vegeta.

Another fact also was how did a Saiyan show up suddenly? The one thing he understood was that this world Gohan was in would have nothing relatable back in his own world.

The major fact however was that there was someone who was impersonating his father who was dead because of a incurable virus. If there was one thing he planned on doing it was going to take this faker down and not let his father's reputation be tainted because of Turles.

However Turles soon began to smirk as their battle continued as he noticed the lack of speed that the son of Kakarot lost, "Looks like someone hasn't fully healed yet which that will be your downfall!"

Gohan didn't show in his features but Turles was correct about that. Knowing the injuries he had which were fixed thanks to Vivi, it'd take at least a few days before he was back to 100%. Even then, Gohan was determined to finish this fight as quickly so that it didn't drag on for too long.

Thus with a roar of determination, a white aura enveloped his body much to the surprise of the others and Turles before an earth shattering punch made impact into Turles's stomach. Saliva mixed with blood spewed out of his mouth and had no time to react before Gohan followed up with a kick into his jaw, sending him back a distance.

Both Vivi and Igaram covered their eyes from the dust that came from such impact with the two continuing to look on in awe and shock.

Igaram watched the fight in shock and disbelief, never witnessing such a battle before, _U-Unbelievable...to think that there are people out there who fight with such raw power!_

The same thoughts also came to Vivi's mind, but it soon began to tell her that this man was showing strength that was unmatched and a will to never give up no matter the scenario or condition...Vivi soon began to believe that Gohan could...no…can save her home.

However her attention went back to the fight as Turles chuckled from Gohan's strength, "Just as expected...you are if not, just as strong as your father...but even then it won't be enough to defeat me!"

Bringing his hands together, a ring of energy began to form, Turles charging up his **Kill Driver**.

Panic quickly showed on Vivi's features, witnessing the man charging up an attack, "Gohan-kun! Look out!"

Gohan was unfazed, bringing his hands together and thus began to form an attack of his own which was passed down from his father before he died.

"**Ka...Me…**"

A blue orb of energy could be seen being charged up from his palms, intent to take on his blast with one of his own.

"**Ha...Me…**"

The orb grew once more, both of his palms surrounding it as Gohan stared down Turles with his smirk showing ready to take his attack head on.

"**HA!**"

Thus a blue pillar of energy was sent flying towards Turles with his attack following the same process, before the two attacks clashed with one another, a blinding light following after and a humongous cloud of smoke surrounding where the attacks clashed.

A blinding flash of light enveloped the area around them, prompting Vivi and Igaram to cover their eyes, as an explosion followed soon after. The smoke slowly disappeared before Gohan and Turles could be seen once more with the Demi-Saiyan panting slightly while the Full Blooded Saiyan smirked.

Even with his hatred for Kakarot and his son, he couldn't help but feel excited because of the Saiyan Blood pumping inside of him, "Impressive...even in such a state you still prove that you can put up a fight!"

The two Saiyans floated back down to the ground, staring each other down getting ready to fight once again, Gohan intent this time to finish things. During this, Nami soon began to wake up after falling unconscious earlier and her vision was blurry, trying to figure out what was going on.

Vivi noticed this and quickly ran up to the downed Navigator and quickly helped her up to her feet, "Navigator-san, are you alright?"

Nami reassured her, her vision returning and now noticed the fight with their new member facing the man in armor, "I'm fine, but what the heck is going on? Who is that guy Gohan is fighting and why are you helping me?"

"I'll explain later, for now...I'm afraid we can only watch what's happening right now. Those two...they're...incredible." Vivi told her.

Nami could only cock an eyebrow at her comment, but soon understood that she would understand from watching as Gohan's Opponent began to speak once more, "Most impressive...if you hadn't been born to be Kakarot's son, a failure to the Saiyan race, I would have asked you to join me in my quest to rule the world!"

A look of anger showed itself on Gohan's feature, furious at the fact that this guy would dare speak about such things of his father, "Shut up! My father may have not followed the ideals the Saiyans had planned for him when he was a baby, but the things he did when he was alive far out classed anything you or anyone else had ever done!"

His white aura appeared once more, gritting his teeth in anger as he continued his speech, "My father was taught to protect the innocent and defeat anyone that dared try and disturb that peace! Ever since he died, he gave that role to me to protect the Earth from scum like you! And if there's one thing I despise the most out of all…"

Gohan looked up to Turles which allowed everyone to see his eyes showed an unparalleled amount of fury that none of have ever seen before! Especially Nami, she had seen that look only once but from her captain on that same day he defeated Arlong after finding out what had happened.

"IS CALLING MY FATHER A FAILURE!" Gohan bellowed in rage.

A gust of wind pushed everyone back with Turles looking on in shock as his scouter began to detect how much his power was increasing. It was originally about the same when he first arrived, but now...it began to grow and soon outclassed him greatly.

Turles's cocky attitude soon disappeared and found that his chances of getting revenge might not be so simple. If only he had the fruit...then it would've evened the odds.

He even resorted to possibly turning into a Great Ape to even the odds in power, but his speed would greatly decrease and even then tonight unfortunately wasn't a full moon. Turles soon felt fear crawl up his spine with the only time he felt such as this was with his battle against Kakarot.

Thankfully, his attention was brought somewhere else as the yell of what sounded like a young boy could be heard, "**Gomu-Gomu no Pistol!**"

Turles looked to where he heard the voice and was greeted with a punch to his face which succeeded in only sending his head to the opposite side. Gohan's angered tone immediately changed to fear as he just witnessed Luffy stretching his arm out to land a punch with an angered look showing on his features as well.

"NOBODY HURTS MY NAKAMA!" Luffy stated angrily.

Turles wasn't even fazed by such a weak punch with his gaze now towards the young boy who was followed behind by a man with green hair and three swords.

"Tch...annoying humans," Turles muttered.

His attention was now on the boy as he dared to attack an elite as him, raising his arm towards Luffy and palm facing him. Gohan's eyes widened in shock, knowing exactly what Turles had in mind.

"GUYS! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Gohan yelled out in fear.

Luffy looked to where Gohan was in confusion before a purple light brought his attention back to Turles as a purple energy formed in his hand which prompted Luffy and Zoro to look on in shock. They had no time to react or defend themselves as a pillar of purple energy went soaring towards the two.

Gohan was already on the move, but soon found out that with the injuries he had still that he wasn't going to make it in time to defend them. He had no choice...he was going to have to use that technique in order to protect his friend.

The others could only look on in horror as they witnessed the giant purple pillar of energy from Turles sent towards Luffy and Zoro, fearing that it would be the end of the two.

In the last second however, both Luffy and Zoro saw Gohan appear in between them and the energy blast and the last thing they saw before they were completely enveloped by a bright light did was the faint glow of a red aura surrounding him.

A giant explosion soon followed, completely enveloping the trio as the others witnessed Gohan heading towards the energy blast to defend Luffy and Zoro from.

The explosion prompted Nami to scream in terror as for a second she believed that her friends were dead, while Vivi could only look on in horror and Igaram only felt despair as the person he believed would be enough to save Alabasta was gone just like that.

The fear Turles had felt originally disappeared just as it came, smirking as he looked over his handiwork, "What a shame...and I was beginning to have fun as well."

He was about to turn his attention towards the remaining people still alive, but the sounds of his scouter quickly brought his attention back to the smoke of his attack. Then much to his shock again, Gohan stood where he was with his clothing torn up, blood soaking parts of his bandages and the fact that his white aura changed into a red aura.

Gohan was gritting his teeth in pain, taking the full force of the attack which left Luffy and Zoro unaffected much to their shock.

Vivi only felt relieved as she saw Gohan was still alive, "Gohan-kun! You're alright!"

It seemed the only thing that Igaram could do was stare in disbelief, _I-Incredible...the mere fact that he took a blast that felt it could destroy anything and still be standing...it's...not possible!_

Zoro looked on in disbelief as his earlier assumption of him was proven even more with the display he witnessed just now. This kind of experience he felt could possibly be on par...no...better yet...outclass even Mihawk when he first battled him back on the Baratie.

Turles's smirk soon disappeared and fear once again creeped up his spine once more, but far greater now as he witnessed the red aura surrounding him. It seemed that the son of Kakarot could also use that technique as well.

He knew now that his chances of winning were far to near impossible now, witnessing the same red aura he had seen with Kakarot, _Damn...it would seem that I will have to retreat. If I continue fighting, I would meet my end soon enough._

With his plan set, Turles began to float into the air as everyone's attention was now on him, "I'll let you live this time Gohan...but the next time we meet, I will kill you!"

Thus he flew off in the opposite direction before he completely vanished from their point of view and after a minute passed, Gohan fell down to a knee as exhaustion took over his injured body.

The moment Vivi saw him go down to a knee, instincts kicked in and she quickly ran to Gohan's side, Nami and Igaram quickly following behind. Zoro on the other hand knew that the fighting was over, sheathing his blades in the process while Luffy just looked on in awe.

Vivi knelt down to a knee, asking immediately if he was alright, "Gohan-kun, are you alright?"

Even from the pain he felt right now, Gohan gave Vivi a reassured smile, "Y-Yeah...exhausted but still kicking."

His smile eased Vivi a bit, but his injuries were her focus now. Taking a quick look, she examined his body for any possible new injuries which also included some of his old injuries. Thankfully for the most part, it mainly looked like some of his old injuries reopened and the only new injuries were just burnt marks.

Vivi sighed in relief seeing Gohan's injuries weren't too serious before her doctor side took over, "His injuries aren't too bad, but it's best we get him back to the ship so I can take care of him."

Nami nodded in agreement, turning her attention to Luffy and Zoro,"Alright, Zoro, Luffy, you two go get Sanji and Usopp while I'll help Miss Wednesday bring Gohan back."

Confusion showed on Vivi's features for a moment wondering exactly why Nami called her by her codename but quickly remembered that she wasn't there with Gohan and Zoro when she explained everything to the two.

She was proven to be correct as the moment she helped Gohan up onto their shoulders, Nami showed a look of seriousness mixed with confusion as to what had just happened, "You better explain to me what the heck is going on once we get back to the ship."

Vivi returned Nami's features with a serious look of her own, "I will explain everything once we do, I promise."

Nami just nodded before turning her attention to Gohan, "You're not off the hook either, you also gotta explain some things while we take care of your injuries."

Gohan already knew the moment that Turles appeared that the others definitely knew that he was already far different from them. The fight alone was enough to show that he wasn't exactly normal compared to what they might have encountered.

For a moment, Gohan hadn't said anything before he turned to look at Nami and knew he had no other choice, "Alright...I'll explain everything you want to ask me once we get back."

Thankfully the rest of the trip back to the Going Merry went on in silence with Igaram silently following them from behind. Truth be told, Igaram was mainly thinking about what was going to be coming for them now after everything that had happened here.

Igaram already knew for a fact that with the Mr. 5 pair out of commission, it meant that Baroque Works was sure to send even stronger agents to come after them now, _With everything that's happened, Baroque Works is sure to send stronger agents for Princess Vivi...I have to think of something that can keep them as far away from the princess as possible._

Thus Igaram for the rest of the trip took the time to come up with a plan that would give Vivi and the others a head start.

* * *

**-With Turles…**

After having to retreat witnessing first hand that even injured, Turles knew that Gohan far surpassed him in power and for the fact that he also had that same damn technique with the red aura that Kakarot used against him. The only way Turles believed he could possibly win was with the Fruit from the Tree of Might.

The fruit would give him an humongous boost in his power and would match his strength with the son of Kakarot. Once Gohan was dead, his quest to take over the entire galaxy would finally come to be.

For now, he needed to head back for his own personal slave and head for his own island after his interesting talk with Fu.

* * *

**-Flashback…**

_Turles believed that his end had finally come after Kakarot was somehow able to draw upon the power of the __**Spirit Bomb **__which on impact would have disintegrated him the moment it felt his skin. However such a ending never came and he soon found himself engulfed by some dark energy and his surroundings were no longer inside the Tree of Might but now in a void filled with giant purple crystals._

_Needless to say, Turles was shocked to the new surrounding he was in, "Wha...Where am i!?"_

_He looked around to find exactly whatever it was that brought him here until his eyes settled upon a purple skinned man with white hair floating some distance in front of him. He noticed the smirk the man had at the sight of where he currently was._

_Normally, he was thankful that this random person saved him from his death, but he still take it kindly when it seemed he was planned for something, "I assume you must be the one to have save me from the brink of death?"_

_The man chuckled before he answered him, "Indeed I am Turles, if it wasn't for me, Goku's Spirit Bomb would've killed you the moment it touched."_

_Turles already knew something was up so he simply wanted to get to the point, "Cut to the chase, why is it you decided to save me at that last moment?"_

_The man chuckled once more, getting to the point just as he asked, "To start off, my name is Fu, I'm a demon and to explain everything to you in simple detail...I've come to offer you a deal."_

_Turles raised in a eyebrow, deciding to go along for now as he had his fair share of deals so he knew how to react, "A deal...what kind of deal?"_

"_It's quite simple...another chance to have revenge on Goku!" Fu told him._

_Turles's calm attitude quickly broke with Fu mentioning he could help in his revenge to kill Kakarot, "What?!"_

"_Yep! That is correct!" Fu stated with a smile, "I can do just that!"_

_While Turles wanted to jump at the opportunity to take revenge on Kakarot once more, he was skeptical as he knew the only way he could get stronger was the fruit, "You speak lies! The only way I know of to defeat Kakarot is with the Fruit from the Tree of Might!"_

_Fu continued to smile before his sword began to glow and pulled it out before lightning went hurdling towards the full blooded Saiyan. For a second, Turles believed that he had planned to kill him, but soon shock overtook as he could feel it._

_His power...it was rising! Turles could feel the energy flow inside of him and from Fu's perspectivem it began to far out class Goku from Turles's timeline._

_After giving Turles some of the energy Fu stored in his sword, sheathed it and smiled as he saw Turles's look of awe with what just happened to him._

_Needless to say that Turles was speechless, "W-What did you do?"_

_Fu's smile never left as he answered him once more, "Simple, I gave you some of the energy I had stored in my sword."_

_Turles could do nothing else but stare in awe and shock, not knowing that there was another way to get stronger! A devilish smirk soon showed on his features, now fully believing what Fu told him was indeed true._

_Thus his attention went back to Fu, his smirk showing,"You've got my attention...now then...tell me more about this deal."_

_Fu's smile grew bigger before he proceeded to explain everything that he had planned for Turles._

* * *

**-Present…**

Arriving to the location of where the dark portal had dropped him off Turles smirked, seeing his new slave still where she was, just barely waking up from what happened earlier.

Turles landed on the ground beside her which startled Miss Valentine for a moment until she saw the face of what was now her master. Defeat still showed on her features, staring up at Turles's amused smirk as she spoke, "You've returned."

Turles's smirk still showed, proceeding to lift her up by the arm, "Of course...I can't leave my slave behind now, can I?"

Inwardly Miss Valentine was disgusted by the fact that she was reduced to being a slave, but knew it was better than dying. She could only hope that her new master treated her better than Mr. 0, remembering the last time she had failed him.

Meanwhile, Turles awaited for the same dark portal that brought him here to appear, remembering from Fu that the portal would bring him to his new island as explained to him in detail. Another thing he wondered was this...present he had planned for him once he arrived at his island.

It didn't take long before the same dark portal appeared beside Turles and Miss Valentine much to her shock of its appearance. They both could see through the portal, a decent sized island was seen with what looked like a small castle in the center with many buildings surrounding it.

Turles looked on, smirking as Fu was indeed true to his word, _Well...looks like he spoke the truth, makes me wonder what the other present that's for me is once I enter._

Miss Valentine on the other hand was shocked by the fact some random dark energy thing of some kind led to an island that she assumed to be Turles's own island. It was definitely better than the hideout of Baroque Works, being that it was an island instead of a base underneath a continent.

She wasn't given much time to think about it as Turles grabbed her arm which brought her attention back to him, "Come along...my slave."

Miss Valentine knew for a fact that she would never get used to being a slave, but knew she had to act like one to live, "Y-Yes...M-Master."

Smirk growing once more, Turles along with his slave entered the dark portal before it disappeared from where it had originally been.

* * *

**-With Gohan and the others...**

Some time had passed since Gohan's battle with his supposed father but Gohan and the others finally arrived back at the ship with Gohan helped up alongside Nami and Vivi, Igaram following behind. Vivi and Nami brought the injured Demi-Saiyan to the kitchen, bringing him to a chair so Vivi could get started on healing his injuries.

Once Gohan sat in the chair, it didn't take long for Vivi to begin the process of healing his injuries once again, "Alright...I just need some antiseptic cream and bandage wraps."

Nami nodded, exiting the room to go get the supplies needed to help his wounds. During this, Vivi went to where she remembered seeing where Sanji got them from and opened a drawer to grab a rag.

Watching her every movement sitting in a chair, Gohan silently saw what she was doing, seeing her soak the rag with water. Vivi came back once her rag was fully soaked and stood beside the Demi-Saiyan as she was in doctor mode, "Alright...if you could take off your shirt so I can get started with cleaning your wounds that opened up again."

Gohan nodded, taking his shirt off to reveal his well trained body along with re opened injuries with Vivi beginning the process of cleaning them up. A faint blush however was seen on her face, now being able to get a better look of how well shaped and strong his body looked.

It didn't help that the memory of Gohan carrying her in such an intimate manner nearly seconds from death allowed her to feel such muscles for a second. Vivi however, knew not to bring such a thing up right now as she was more grateful for what he had done, "T-Thank you Gohan-kun...for saving me earlier."

Just as he did before, Gohan gave her a reassured smile, "You don't have to thank me, like I said, I intend to keep my promise to not only save your home, but to make sure nothing bad ever happens to you Vivi."

Vivi smiled once more, before Nami had returned with the cream and wraps that she needed to heal his injuries.

"Here you go," Nami told Vivi, handing her the items.

Vivi nodded, looking over the cream and wraps, "Just what I needed...alright Gohan-kun, this will sting a little but it'll help with your injuries."

Gohan simply nodded and let her get to work, Vivi putting the rag to the side as she was finished with cleaning his injuries. Taking the cream, she put some on her finger before settling it on top of the cuts.

For a second, Gohan flinched from the touch of the cream before being still and let Vivi cover his injuries with the cream. It wasn't long before Vivi completely covered all his cuts with the antiseptic cream and proceeded to bandage them up once more.

As this was going on, the three soon heard yells of disbelief coming outside, the voices they recognized belonging to Sanji and Usopp.

Nami stepped out to see how they took the news of what happened and...as usual...saw Sanji trying to murder Zoro for daring to say such a thing, "YOU LIAR! THOSE WOMEN WERE ALL IN LOVE WITH ME! YOU JUST CUT THEM DOWN BECAUSE YOU WERE JEALOUS!"

Zoro as usual didn't take the attitude kindly, "I ALREADY TOLD YOU SHITTY COOK THAT EVERYONE ON THIS ISLAND WERE BOUNTY HUNTERS PLANNING TO KILL US!"

Sanji's attitude didn't change at all, "LIAR! I'M GONNA KICK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU FOR HURTING ALL THOSE WOMEN THAT LOVED ME!"

But Nami's voice was all it took to calm down the cook and change his demeanor, "Sanji-kun, he's telling the truth about the people here, they're all bounty hunters."

A choked sound came from Sanji before he was immediately on the ground, slamming his fist into the ground, weeping that his life long dream was a lie, "D-Damn it all...my dream come true...crushed just like that."

Zoro rolled his eyes, annoyed by the cook's attitude until he got more annoyed that Zoro settled himself on a barrel far away from Sanji.

Usopp who was with them walked up to Nami in disbelief who took the news better than Sanji, his face showing exactly how he felt about the news, "I can't believe it...and I thought that I could tell people my stories without either them or someone trying to kill us."

Nami just stared at Usopp with a blank look, "Maybe if you weren't so interested of taking the opportunity to impress them with your stories then you probably would've noticed that everything was fishy."

She then turned around to look at Luffy who was sitting with his legs crossed, pouting at the news he was told thanks to her and Zoro, "Same thing goes for you! You're supposed to be the captain, so you should be able to catch onto such things!"

Except she forgot that her captain was an idiot and his answer reminded her so, "But Nami...they threw us a party so shouldn't that have meant they were friends?"

Nami just facepalmed, again in disbelief over his stupidity, "One of these day I'm gonna get it through to your head about good and bad people."

Soon her attention along with the others went back to where Vivi and Gohan were, the sound of a door opening getting their attention. Both Gohan and Vivi came walking out with the young Demi-Saiyan having new bandages covering his injuries.

The two came down as Vivi informed everyone of Gohan's status about his injuries with Gohan sitting beside Luffy on a chair, "Gohan-kun's injuries weren't as bad like the first time, but he should be back to normal in a few days."

Nami didn't wait any longer and got the to point of what to do now, "Alright, now that everyone's here, it's about time that you explained to me what the heck is going on with you and for Gohan to explain what we just witnessed earlier."

Usopp and Sanji who had finally got control of himself raised an eyebrow in confusion, while Luffy and Zoro looked towards the Demi-Saiyan, the same question flowing through their heads.

Gohan stared at everyone before taking a breath of air for a moment, he knew that eventually he would have to reveal things about himself, not this quick but it was thanks to that faker that Gohan was forced to explain a few things. However, he would have to lie about a few things still with the intent to not reveal he was from a post apocalyptic world.

Thus he was about to answer any of the questions they had for him, but the voice of Igaram interrupted them, "Wait a moment!"

Everyone looked and much to their confusion and causing Sanji to choke in horror at the sight he was seeing was Igaram standing behind them with makeup on his face and he wore the same dress that Vivi had on.

At the sight, Vivi just looked on in surprise, "I-Igaram!? What are you doing!?"

Igaram got to the point, not wanting to waste any time, "Simple princess, to give you all time."

"Time?" Usopp asked confused.

Igaram walked over to the entrance of the ship before he explained everything he planned on doing, "No doubt by now that Baroque Works is sending more agents after us now that our secret has been revealed, so I plan on being a decoy to give you all time to escape and get a head start."

This evidently worried Vivi at the matter of Igaram planning to be a decoy, "What!? But Igaram, you'll die if you do this!"

Igaram wasn't worried about that, what only matter to him was that she made it back to Alabasta in time before it was too late, "I know, but what does matter is you making it back home to stop Baroque Works before it's too late."

Vivi wanted to protest, but Gohan spoke up, feeling an energy far away coming to where they were, "He's right, we can't be wasting any more time, I can feel someone coming and it's heading right for us."

Igaram spoke once more, "See? All the more reason that I distract whoever is coming away from you to give you all time to get away."

Vivi unfortunately knew she couldn't stop him, knowing that he was right, "I know just...you can't do it all alone."

A voice however spoke up, "He won't be alone."

Vivi gasped in surprise as she recognized the voice and looked to see that Mr. 9 was standing there with his bats at the ready, "Mr. 9? But why?"

Mr. 9 explained, "Well, we had been partners the moment you joined Baroque Works and if there's one thing that matters to me than my job is friendship, so if doing this will help protect the only friend I had then that's all what matters to me."

Vivi just looked on until she nodded, looking back towards Igaram, "Alright...just be careful."

Igaram nodded and was about to leave and head for the small boat he prepared stopped as he had forgotten about that, "Oh, I almost forgot."

Suddenly, he whistled much to the others confusion before in just a few seconds, a big duck was now standing at the entrance, saluting and quacking at the same time. At the sight of duck, Vivi gasped in surprise as she had completely forgotten about him, "Carue!"

At the mention of his name, Carue looked over and quacked in surprise before quickly running towards her and was enveloped in a hug, Vivi smiling at seeing her friend alright, "Carue, your alright! I thought something might've happened to you during all that happened on the island."

Caure just quacked in agreement, feeling the exact same way towards her. As the reunion happened, Igaram quickly got off the ship being followed behind by Mr. 9, the two heading for the small boat, "It's best we not waste any time! We all must go before it's too late!"

Vivi was brought out of it along with the others and Nami being the person she was, soon began barking orders, "You heard him guys! Get ready to sail away!"

Everyone nodded as they all got to work besides Vivi, Gohan and Carue with Vivi looking over the rail to see Igaram and Mr. 9 board their small boat.

A question quickly came to her mind, witnessing the two begin to sail off, "Igaram, how are you going to get back once you get away?"

Igaram quickly reassured her of how he would return, "Don't worry princess! I have an Eternal Log Pose for Alabasta, so I'll be back once we give you enough time to escape!"

Mr. 9 smiled as they drifted away, "Don't worry! We'll be back before you know so for now this bye bye baby!"

Vivi could only nod, seeing their small boat drift away until they were a small speck while the Going Merry began to sail away as Nami looked down to her Log Pose which was now set for the next island. Worry still showed on her expression, praying to any god to keep them safe and to not die.

A hand settled on her shoulder and Vivi turned to see Gohan giving her a reassured smiled, "Don't worry, they'll make it back, I know they will."

Seeing how Gohan was always there to keep her hopes up, Vivi smiled again, "You're right, thank you Gohan-"

***KA-BOOM***

Her words were unable to finish, a loud explosion catching her attention along with everyone else and looked to where she saw Igaram and Mr. 9 go, only to be met with a humongous wall of flames. Everyone stared in shock and horror in the case of Carue and Usopp as it looked as it seemed Igaram and Mr. 9 were taken out in just seconds, "A-Already!? Just what agent was it that did all that!?"

While the others wondered just what kind of person showed such power, Vivi's world slowed down as the only hope she had of seeing Igaram alive and well even after Gohan reassured her was shattered into pieces just like that.

The only thing that was said from her as the world came back to Vivi was deafening, "IGARAM!"

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Next Time**

**A Saiyan's Journey**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**One thing to note is that voting for whether or not to give Gohan a Devil Fruit will go on until about the 8th chapter and once it's passed that, will the decision be announced.**

**With that said however, leave a review down below of your thoughts of the chapter, put either yes or no if you want Gohan to have a Devil Fruit and I'll shall see you all in Chapter 5!**


	5. Miss All Sunday's Arrival!

**Hey Guys! Here we are with Chapter 5 of A Saiyan's Journey and as usual before we move to the chapter, let's answer some reviews:**

**MadGod666: First off want to say I'm glad to hear that you have enjoyed the story so far and to answer your questions: 1#: I...haven't decided yet if Ki will work exactly how Haki works but I will look into it and ask a few people about that, 2#: I won't reveal much but Gohan will have to say a few things about himself, 3#: Oh the Marines will see him as a huge threat, especially when we make it to Alabasta then EVERYONE will be wary of how strong and powerful Gohan is, 4#: I already have Gohan's harem planned and Hancock is not a part of it, I just love Luffy x Hancock far more and for Gohan's arsenal of attacks, I have selected a few techniques that he'll learn, some including the one's you mentioned.**

**Eugene #1: Don't worry, Gohan will use a select amount of Ki based attacks and he won't train Luffy, Zoro and Sanji because I'm sure they'll say they would want to get stronger on their own, HOWEVER Gohan will be training people but I won't reveal it yet and don't worry, Gohan doesn't plan on getting real serious against One Piece villains, but only on certain occasions will he get "serious".**

**Eugene #2: He definitely will not go Super Saiyan against any One Piece villain, but like I said on only certain occasions.**

**Guest #1: Glad to hear it!**

**Guest #2: Yep, Gohan and Robin will have their first encounter and well...it'll be interesting.**

**Drago - X6627: Got it.**

**Ninjafang1331: Happy to hear you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Batthan the Dark Knight: The others reaction to Super Saiyan will be a good one indeed but it won't be showing for some time.**

**Narutocrazy101: Got it.**

**Gamelover41592: Glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Also I'll say it again which involves the movies and if Gohan experienced them and the answer is No except for Cooler's Revenge as you can argue that it is the only one that could be considered into the main timeline as it takes place when Mecha Frieza is defeated by Trunks or in this case in the future timeline Goku as Trunks wasn't even an adult by that time.**

**Well that should be all the reviews so without further ado, here's Chapter 5 of A Saiyan's Journey!**

* * *

**A Saiyan's Journey**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**-Present…**

Everyone could only stare in shock as the giant wall of flame was all they could see from where Igaram and Mr. 9 originally had gone as distraction. They hadn't even gone far enough from the island till it was out of view, it was unbelievable that they were taken out just like that!

The same thing was said for Nami as she watched in disbelief, "T-That's impossible, they just barely set sail, there's no way they should've been taken out that fast!"

Usopp thought the exact same thing, "N-N-No kidding! It should be impossible for someone to do that something like that in one instant!"

Vivi could only stare in horror, shocked by the fact that her best friend Igaram was taken out just like that! For a moment, the thought of jumping over the rail to save her friend flooded her mind, but Gohan's hand on her shoulder promptly made forget of such a thing.

With a look of grief and worry, Gohan told her exactly what she knew they had to do, "Vivi, I know what you want to do, but you already know what the right thing you have to do."

Vivi wanted to argue but knew that he was right, Igaram and Mr. 9 had sacrificed themselves so she could make it back to her home. She couldn't waste this chance they gave her.

Thus she turned around, tears forming and gritting her teeth, daring to not look back at the wall of fire.

Meanwhile, Nami was already in the process of barking orders to everyone, "Quick you guys, let's get out of here!"

Everyone was already on the move to get their ship away from the threat that took out Igaram and Mr. 9, along with getting away from the island as well. Vivi did her best to try and help out, mainly to try and get her mind off of her friend's sacrifice.

Gohan would've helped, but Vivi's words echoed through his mind reminding him that he was to not do anything until his injuries had fully healed. So because of that, he stood where he was and tried to do his best to console Vivi over the loss of her friend.

During this, Nami was quickly barking orders left and right to everyone as their ship got farther away from not only the island, but hopefully escape the agent that was after them.

* * *

**-An Hour Later...**

After an hour had passed, relief showed on Nami's face as the young Navigator looked back, no longer able to see the wall of flames, _Looks like we're in the clear now...I just hopes it stays like this._

Nami's attention went back to the others and quickly informed them what was happening now, "Alright everyone, we should be in the clear now, Sanji, can you take over for piloting the ship?"

Normally the cook would've been ecstatic and be spinning with hearts in his eyes that his Nami-san trusted him to pilot the ship, but seeing the situation they were in right now didn't and simply nodded, taking over for Usopp. As things calmed down, everyone had gone to do their own thing now that they were in the clear now.

Zoro had gone into the kitchen to grab a bottle of Sake to drink, Usopp took a seat at a table and began to tinker with some of his stuff and Luffy who was unusually quiet went to his favorite spot without muttering a word.

Nami was about to take her time to look over the maps she had before her attention settled on Vivi who had her hands on the rail, drops of tears coming down with her hair covering her face. Carue stood beside her with his head on the rail, a saddened look showing on his face as the duck looked to his friend.

A saddened look also showed on Nami's features as she assumed this must've been the first time that Vivi had seen a good friend of hers die just like that.

Thus she walked over to her and settled her hand on her shoulder, Vivi turning head only a tiny bit towards her as Nami spoke, "Listen, you don't have to explain everything right now, you can tell us all when you feel you're ready to talk."

Vivi looked back down and could only nod, quietly mourning for her friend in peace as Nami let her be and went to look over her maps. Gohan stood where he was as he stared at Vivi, feeling the same as her because of the loss of her friend.

While the young Demi-Saiyan wasn't too saddened by the loss, mainly being from a world where loss was a common thing, losing a close friend was something you could never get used to. Which lead Gohan to also settle his hand on her shoulder, this time however she didn't move her head towards the hand on her shoulder.

"Vivi, I promise you that we'll avenge Igaram and take down Baroque Works for everything they had done," Gohan informed her with a determined look.

Vivi did nothing which told Gohan that she wanted to be left alone for right now or at least that was how he took it. Right before he could walk off to look out to the sea, Vivi quickly ran up and enveloped him in a hug much to the surprise of the Demi-Saiyan.

Vivi sobbed as her head was buried in his shirt and could only mutter one thing, "Thank you."

Gohan's eyes widened in surprise, confused by what she meant, "Thank you? What do you mean?"

The princess continued to sob, explaining why she said so, "For everything...if you had never showed up when we had found you out in the sea...I don't think we would all be where we are now with what happened on the island."

She looked up into his eyes, tears trailing down the side of her eyes, "You've already done so much for me...and now...you and everyone else are the only ones I can count on now to stop Baroque Works...so...thank you...thank you for having done so much for me already."

Gohan simply stared back, before his determined look returned and he simply told her what he said before, "You don't have to thank me, I always do what's right and I can promise you Vivi, we'll take down Baroque Works together and save your home."

Vivi smiled for a moment before it disappeared and she let go, heading back to the rail to look down at the sea. Her saddened attitude wasn't as bad as it was before, but the loss of Igaram still showed effect on her.

Gohan stared where she was before he headed towards the back of the ship to stare out towards the direction of the island and the wall of flame. As he walked, Gohan failed to notice not only Nami staring towards where he went, but Zoro as well who had just came out of the kitchen with his bottle of Sake in hand.

Meanwhile, Gohan stood at the back of the ship, hands on the rail as his thoughts went back to what had occured on the island, _I don't understand what had happened...the energy of the agent that this Baroque Works sent was low and compared to Igaram and that guy with the bats, the two should've been even with that agent._

He looked down to the sea, his thoughts still on the agent, _If this agent was able to take down those two when their energies were about the same, then he or she must have some kind of special power like the man and woman back on the island._

But then his thoughts went back to that Saiyan who had the same hair as his father, his face flashing for a moment in his eyes, never forgetting the evil smirk he had, _And who was that Saiyan that I fought? I had never seen him before back in my world and he had the same hairstyle as my father._

Gohan knew that wouldn't be the last time he'd see him again. Turles...the young Demi-Saiyan made sure he would never forget about him and would make sure that he would be taken care of the next time they met.

But then for one brief second, Gohan felt two faint energies far back from where the Island originally was and his eyes widened for a moment. The energies felt like...Igaram and the guy who used the bats!

Gohan closed his eyes and focused heavily out in the direction of where he felt them and sure enough, the two were indeed still alive! Their energy was low which meant they were injured, but they were still alive.

Feeling the two were still alive, Gohan had quickly run back to where Vivi was, the quick stomping of his foots getting the princess's attention. She still had a few tears showing in her eyes, but Vivi looked towards Gohan with her face showing worry and confusion.

"G-Gohan-kun? Is something wrong?" Vivi asked Gohan.

Gohan tried to explain, but was cut short as a fog began to slowly form around them, cutting their vision short because of it.

Meanwhile Nami noticed the fog and quickly informed everyone what to do, "Everyone, keep a eye out for anything in this fog, we don't have a clue as to what could be in here."

"She's right, they're could be giant beasts hiding in these waters and could attack at any moment," A female voice spoke.

Nami nodded, "See, like she said!"

The female voice spoke again, "And watch out for the shallow water, wouldn't want to risk tearing the bottom of the ship to rocks."

Nami waved her hand, "Don't worry I got it."

But then she realized the voice she was talking to was one she wasn't familiar with, a small glance towards Vivi to wonder if that was her, "Uh...was that you by any chance Vivi?"

Vivi's face showed shock however as she recognized the voice, _N-No...it can't be…_, Gohan who stood beside her was also shocked because he was too focused with Vivi while noticing the energies still intact back at the island, he didn't notice the energy of the person who was just sitting right there on the rail.

But now that the person's presence was known to everyone, everyone looked including Luffy who had come back after spending enough time to notice the person sitting right there on the rail.

As the fog cleared up enough to where they could see clearly, the person turned out to be an older woman in about her late twenties to thirties who had a tall, slender body with shoulder length black hair, dark wide pupils, a long, thing defined nose and her skin color was was a darker tan compared to everyone else, while her attire consisted of a a purple corset that revealed her cleavage along with a matching miniskirt and white ornaments hanging on both, purple high heeled boots and it all finished with a white cowboy hat.

Everyone looked on in surprise, none of them expecting for someone to have been sitting there the entire time with being noticed. Meanwhile, Gohan was ashamed by the fact that he failed to notice the woman arrive which he knew if Piccolo or Vegeta were here probably would have scolded him for failing to do so.

Gohan's demeanor turned serious as he recognized the energy of the woman to be the same as the one who was coming to the island and who took Igaram and the guy that used bats. Vivi noticed the demeanor he took now and knew that Gohan had found out about something.

No one had spoken a word, everyone staring at the woman who stared back in return with a smile on her face, resting her head on her hand.

Unfortunately, that silence was broken as Sanji who the moment he saw her, hearts formed in his eyes, "AAAAHHH! SUCH A BEAUTIFUL LADY IS ON OUR SHIP!"

The others just ignored him, Vivi quickly getting everyone's attention as her once saddened state was now mixed with anger, serious and fear, "W-What are you doing here!?"

Gohan continued to stare at the woman, but asked Vivi exactly who she was, "Vivi, who is that woman?"

Vivi answered him, her eyes also never leaving the woman, "She is Miss All Sunday...Mr.0's partner."

Everyone stared wide eyed in shock, especially Usopp who was trembling in fear, "M-M-Mr 0's p-p-partner!?"

Gohan's expression never changed, one of his assumptions proven true, _So she's Mr. 0's partner, so that must mean she probably has some kind of power that allowed her to take them down with no trouble if that's the case._

Vivi continued on, also answering Usopp as well, "Yes, it was thanks to her that me along with Igaram were able to follow her and find out about Mr. 0's true identity and what his plan is for my home."

Miss All Sunday just laughed, before she spoke, "Correction, I let you follow me."

At the news, her eyes widened in surprise, "Y-You knew!?"

Her smile grew bigger, "Why of course, it was only fitting since you worked so hard to get where you are now, but your resolve in doing so is well...rather stupid."

Her comment enraged the princess, Vivi's rage began to boil, "Shut up! What do you know to call my resolve stupid, I've done what I have so far in order to get closer to save my home!"

Miss All Sunday crossed her legs together, ignoring what she said and continued to speak, "By the way, on the way here I happened to have bumped into Mr. 9 and Igarappoi before coming aboard."

Vivi's eyes went blank as she processed the information that she was just told, "What...did you just say?"

Miss All Sunday continued to smile at how she was reacting, "You heard me didn't you, I gave your two friends a visit before coming here."

That was all that needed to be said as something snapped inside of Vivi, her face showing an unimaginable rage that was never seen, quickly drawing out her Peacock Slashers and without any thoughts, charged with the intent to avenge Igaram and Mr. 9.

The others could only watch, Nami and Usopp the only ones who made sounds, gasping in shock as the only noise that was heard was the defiant yell of the princess charing towards Mr. 0's partner.

Vivi was just inches to reach the range for her Peacock slashers to attack her before a pair arms wrapped around her own and held her back. The Princess looked back to find Gohan standing behind her, holding her back from doing what she was intent on doing.

To her clear anger, Vivi was enraged that the Demi-Saiyan did such a thing, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? LET ME GO!"

Gohan's face never changed, still having that same serious look in his eyes which stared back into the Princess's angered look, "Vivi, you know this isn't the right thing you're doing, if you were to try and fight her as you are, you'll be defeated."

Vivi was at the point that she didn't want to listen and was struggling to get out of his hold, but Gohan kept his hold while Miss All Sunday watched in amusement.

The Young Demi-Saiyan kept his hold and continued to speak, "Besides, what she's telling you is a lie, Igaram and Mr. 9 are still alive."

Vivi's struggle immediately stopped and she looked back towards Gohan in shock, Miss All Sunday included, not expecting for the Young Demi-Saiyan to catch her lie.

The Princess's voice which had been rage and fury, now was that of shock and surprise, "T-They are!? How do you know that!?"

Gohan quickly explained, "I can sense their energy back near the island and while I can tell that they're injured, they're still alive."

Miss All Sunday for the first time that she recalled for a while was surprised, this man who showed not only being calm in situations such as this, but to even catch on a lie in one split second was rare on her part. Another thing to note about this man was his presence, something about it made the agent's curiosity grow quite a bit, even more than she has for the Straw Hatted boy

As this occured, Zoro, Nami and Usopp took this opportunity to surround the agent by all sides with the swordsman running up the stairs, quickly drawing out one of his swords, Nami ran up the stairs on the other side and aimed a pistol at her and Usopp pulled out his slingshot, albeit his legs shaking in fear while doing so.

Only Luffy and Sanji stood where they were with the cook watching mainly because of his honor of never trying to hurt even if she was an enemy and their captain just stared, not feeling any kind of intent from the woman to harm his friends.

He couldn't explain it, but something about her told him that but Luffy didn't know exactly why it did.

Meanwhile, Miss All Sunday had caught on to what the others were doing and closed her eyes to what they were doing, crossing her arms into an X, "You know...it is very rude to point such things at me."

Suddenly, the weapons that Zoro, Nami and Usopp held were swatted out of their hands much to their shock, unable to see exactly what it was. Gohan with his trained eye thanks to all the training he had done with Piccolo and Vegeta, was able to see for a split second what looked like hands coming from behind everyone and smacked their weapons out of their hands before disappearing into flower petals.

The Young Demi-Saiyan now had a clear idea as to how Miss All Sunday was able to have taken out Igaram and Mr. 9, _So that was how she took them out, she must be able to somehow create arms from any surface and used them to her advantage, it's no wonder then since she's Mr. 0's partner._

But then a startled yelp came was heard from Luffy as his hat was suddenly taken from him and soon found itself on top of the agent's head, her attitude back to normal.

She quickly got to the point of exactly why she was here as well, "As much as an interesting crew that you all are, the destination that you all are heading for is a rather dangerous one."

With how bad he was shaking at the presence of Miss All Sunday, Usopp's fear grew even more, "D-D-Dangerous!?"

The agent' smile returned, "Indeed, it's known as Little Garden, a mysterious island that no one knows about except that whatever sails into the island...never return."

At the mention of never returning, not did Usopp pale slightly at the information, but Nami as well, not wanting her journey to end as they just barely began sailing the Grand Line.

To their surprise however, Miss All Sunday threw something towards Vivi who caught it and stared at it before the agent explained, "That there is an Eternal Pose which will allow you to avoid such an island and help you get closer."

The Princess was surprised at first, but it quickly disappeared before turning towards her, a serious look in her eyes, "Why are you helping us?"

Miss All Sunday simply answered, "Think of it as a gift for how interesting your friends are, especially you, Monkey D. Luffy, but then again, I could be leading you into a trap, so the choice is yours if you wish to use it."

For a moment, Vivi contemplated on whether or not she should take this opportunity to get back home, trap or not. But then a hand reached out and grabbed it to which the Princess turned around and was shocked to see Luffy now holding the Eternal Pose in his hand.

The captain had a blank stare, but his eyes trailed up to Miss All Sunday as he spoke, "We don't need something like this from you to get where we need to be."

Thus he was about crush the Eternal Pose in his hand, but then Gohan stepped in and grabbed his hand that held the pose much to his surprise before he explained why he did such a thing, "Luffy, even if you don't want to do what she probably wants us to do, this may possibly be our ONLY shortcut for us to get back to Vivi's home and warn her home of Mr. 0's plan, we can't risk losing something like this."

Watching things unfold, Miss All Sunday's curiosity for the Saiyan had grown even more now, first his presence, now it was how smart this man was which was something she only expected from the Navigator.

Speaking of said Navigator, she had walked up beside him after seeing Vivi catch the Eternal Pose, "Gohan's right, if what she's saying about this island coming is true, then we can use this to avoid the island without having to even follow the Log Pose."

For a moment, Luffy stared down at the Eternal Pose, before coming to a decision, "Alright, I won't destroy it, but I will decide on whether or not we'll use it!"

Inwardly, Nami sighed in relief as for once her captain had made the smart decision, while Gohan looked towards Miss All Sunday who had turned around and now stood on the floor, her attention never leaving the crew, "Now then, as much as I would love to continue our conversation, I'm afraid I no longer have any time to talk."

Thus she walked over to the side of the ship, before Miss All Sunday jumped onto the rail and at the same time, what looked like the head of a giant turtle could be seen.

Luffy and Usopp being the ones to be shocked rather easily, gaped in shock at the sight, "WHOA, IT'S A HUGE TURTLE!"

The agent smiled as she stepped onto it's head, before it let her on its back which just so happened to have a chair and an umbrella on it, "Come now Banchi, let's head back to base."

The turtle named Banchi, simply nodded as it slowly swam away from their ship, everyone just watching before she disappeared into the fog out of their view.

Once she was gone, Usopp was finally able to take a huge breather from being so scared of what Miss All Sunday would've done, "M-Man...S-She was rather scary with h-how calm she was."

Sanji, no longer having to act serious had hearts in his eyes as he clasped his hands togethers, hearts in his eyes as the images of the agent's breasts, thighs and face were all that he cared for, "Ah...such a beautiful woman with such beautiful features…"

Zoro as usual got irritated by the perverted cook, muttering his disdain having to be with him, "Damn ero-cook."

Meanwhile, Nami who had taken the Eternal Pose from Luffy stared at it as Vivi stood in front of her, her attention also on it as well.

The navigator looked up towards, seeming to think the same thing that came to her which was evident in Vivi's eyes, "I still wonder why she was willing to give us something like this?"

Vivi answered, not sure exactly why she did either, "I don't know, but I do know that this could be the only shortcut we have now thanks to Gohan for stopping Luffy from destroying it."

At the reminder of what Luffy had planned on doing, it didn't take long for Nami to get furious and started yelling at her captain, "YOU IDIOT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING FOR TRYING TO DESTROY SOMETHING TO HELP US AVOID A DANGEROUS ISLAND!?"

Luffy being Luffy, simply answered what he always said, "Because it's no fun if we take shortcuts, I bet this Little Garden is full of adventure."

The Navigator was just inches from punching Luffy right in the head, but then Gohan interrupted them, "Well, now that things have finally calmed down for the time being, I think it's about time that Vivi had gotten all of you guys caught up with what's going on."

That got everyone's attention, mainly Usopp, Sanji, Nami and Luffy who were absent when Vivi had explained to Gohan and Zoro what was happening, with the Young Demi-Saiyan looking towards her as well, "Are you alright now to explain your situation?"

Vivi who was no longer in the state she was in before, nodded with a serious look once more, "Yes, it's time for me to explain to you all exactly what's going on and why I'm doing all of this."

**To Be Continued...**

**-Omake: Turles's Empire Part #1**

The moment that the two entered the portal, both Turles and Miss Wednesday were shocked to find that no longer were they standing in the small town of the island, but were now floating in the sky above the island that Fu had promised the Saiyan.

Turles was surprised, but he didn't show it on his face at all, while the former agent yelled in shock as she saw how they were in the air and thanks to her new master holding her arm, she regained herself and used her **Kilo-Kilo Fruit **powers to float beside him.

A smirk showed on the Saiyan's features at the sight of the island, _Heh, Fu wasn't kidding when he promised my own island in this new world, a rather good sized one as well_.

But then Miss Wednesday's voice interrupted his train of thought, "Well, I have to admit that your island is far better than where my old group's base is."

Turles chuckled at her comment, "Well then, if you like my island better, then let's go take a better look shall we."

Without even telling her, the Saiyan had flown to the island while pulling at the woman's arm, indicating her to come along much to her annoyance. It was something she had a feeling would probably happen often now that she was his slave.

It didn't take long before Turles had landed himself in the middle of the castle, he along with his slave looked around the large courtyard from what the Saiyan assumed.

Turles looked around, his face showing his dissatisfaction, expecting for someone to come, _Strange, I was expecting for a guard or at least someone to come up to us_.

Something however seemed to have answered him as two large doors which were at one far end that acted as the entrance, opened to reveal five people walking through it.

The light caused both Turles and Miss Wednesday to cover their eyes from the sunlight, but the Saiyan's features showed shocked as one of the people spoke to which the voice was one he hadn't heard in quite some time, "At last, our leader has arrived."

Both Turles and Miss Wednesday visions had adjusted and the moment the Saiyan had laid eyes on the five people that arrived, he had possibly the most biggest smirk show since he had entered this new world, "Well, well...looks like the gang's all here."

**Next Time**

**A Saiyan's Journey**

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry that not much happened in this chapter, but with the time I've had with life and work, I was able to get this much done, but I can assure you guys that I will make future chapters far longer than this.**

**Also let me know down below on what you guys think of the Omake, I know it was rather short but it was my first take on it so let me know if it was alright or not.**

**Anyway, leave a review down below on your thoughts of the chapter and of my first Omake and I'll see you all in Chapter 6!**


	6. Explanations! Vivi Confesses!

**-At Night...**

Night had arrived for the Going Merry and the majority of the Straw Hats were fast asleep in their respective rooms with the men in their quarters and the two women in their own. Luffy was fast asleep, a content smile showing alongside it, Usopp also had a smile, muttering about being a brave warrior in his sleep, Sanji having a perverted smile, dreaming of being alongside Nami, Vivi and Miss All Sunday and their well endowed bodies, while below him Zoro snored loudly, muttering Ero-Cook in his sleep.

All in all, everyone was sleeping peacefully with the exception of a certain Demi-Saiyan who was laying in his bed with eyes wide open. Gohan couldn't sleep mainly due to the fact that if he did, the young warrior was sure to experience another nightmare of that fateful day he lost everything.

He couldn't risk sleeping to be met with all the dead bodies of his friends...shuddering just thinking about it. Gohan's eyes drifted to the window and saw the moon was up high in the sky and knew that it was going to be a long night.

Thus the young Demi-Saiyan got out of his bed as quietly as he could to not awake the others and headed out towards the Main Deck of the Going Merry. The fresh air of the sea greeted him which he welcomed, heading towards where Zoro would normally sit.

Doing exactly as how the swordsman would, Gohan settled himself on the floor with his back on the rail sitting in a cross legged position and arms crossed together, closing his eyes at the same time. Taking a deep breath, Gohan began to clear his mind and began to meditate just as Piccolo had showed him when he was young.

During the time before the Androids had arrived, Gohan took the time to train alongside some of his friends whenever his mom allowed him to do so and would either do training with Vegeta, sometimes sparring as well or meditated alongside Piccolo, learning a few techniques from the Namekian.

Meditating helped clear his mind whenever it came to that day and it also allowed him to do image training in his head, another thing that Piccolo had taught him which had been back during the one year gap when Vegeta and Nappa were heading to Earth.

Thus Gohan meditate to calm his mind, his thoughts also going back to the conversation he and the others had about Baroque Works from Vivi...and having to say some things about himself.

* * *

**_-Flashback..._**

_As Vivi had said, she explained everything for why she was doing this...going back to her past, how a man named Crocodile arrived at her home, the lack of rain, the discovery of Dance Powder inside the King's Royal Palace which led to her father being framed for why there was no rain, a rebellion formed because of it and to why she infiltrated Baroque Works to find out how this all happened._

_"So...your father, the king was framed for the lack of rain because of this Dance Powder stuff and why the people hate him?" Usopp asked._

_Vivi nodded, "Yes...many of my people wish to see him pay because of that, which is why I infiltrated Baroque Works alongside Igaram to find out the truth."_

_She gritted her teeth as she remembered seeing the evil smile that man had the moment she laid eyes on him, "And it's all thanks to...him...the moment he had arrived at Alabasta on that day."_

_Gohan could immediately see the discomfort and anger in her eyes, knowing she despised whoever this person was, "Who was it that arrived at your home?"_

_Vivi looked up to everyone, "Crocodile...one of the Shichibukai of the sea."_

_"Crocodile?" Gohan asked._

_Vivi nodded again, "Yes...Crocodile...he's the sole reason why my home has gone into chaos and framing my father for the crime of the Dance Powder."_

_Nami chimed in, asking a question that came to her mind, "But why would this Crocodile want to do something like this?"_

_Vivi turned towards her, explaining exactly what he planned on doing, "I don't know the full details, but what I do know is that he wishes to find out about some kind of information from my father after he supposedly saves my country from his reign."_

_Hearing this, Gohan began to slowly get mad after hearing what this Crocodile guy has planned to do with her home. People like him disgusted the Hybrid-Saiyan, especially one's that cared only for their goals just as Frieza when all he cared for was getting his wish for immortality back on Namek._

_He was intent to make sure that this guy payed for everything he did to Vivi and keep up his promise._

_But then, Luffy spoke up as one thing had caught his attention, "__Shichibukai? What is that?"_

_Vivi's attention went to him and she explained, "A Shichibukai are pirates that work under the Navy and the World Government. In total, there are seven and each of them are very strong people."_

_Hearing what a Shichibukai was, Usopp began trembling over this, "W-W-Wait...so this C-Crocodile guy is one of them!?"_

_Vivi nodded which made Usopp turn pale over this, including Nami who feared for her life that they had someone as powerful as that to deal with! Meanwhile, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji all had smirks, ready to face this Crocodile guy as they hadn't had a good challenge since Arlong Park, except for the Smoker guy Luffy tried fighting at Loguetown._

_Gohan however wasn't fazed at all over how strong this guy was. He dealt with a tyrant who blew up planets and he was born from a race of Warriors who conquered planets...he was sure he could handle this Crocodile guy._

_On the other hand though, his thoughts went back to that Saiyan once again...Turles...he was somewhat troubled, having no clue as to how a Saiyan like him was here. What still troubled him however was that he looked like his father...how was there another Saiyan that looked exactly like him?_

_Vivi happened to notice his worried expression, "Are you alright Gohan-kun?"_

_"Huh? Oh I'm fine just...I was thinking about that guy Turles," Gohan told the Princess._

_Vivi's face showed worry, also remembering that strange man and how he had been able to keep up with Gohan back at Whiskey Peak. The power the two showed was far beyond anything she had ever seen before._

_But Sanji's voice spoke up, catching everyone's attention, "Speaking of which...care to explain to us about yourself and who the heck that guy was?"_

_Gohan looked towards the cook and looked down to the ground...it was time...he was going to have to explain somethings about who he was._

_"Alright...I guess it's time for me to explain exactly who I am," Gohan told everyone._

_Now that Vivi finished explaining about her part of why she was here, it was Gohan's turn to discuss things about himself from whatever the others wanted to ask him._

_"If you guys have any questions that you want to ask me, go right ahead and I'll explain it the best that I can," Gohan told everyone._

_Nami was the first to ask a question, "To start off...what was it that guy Turles mentioned about...you being something called a Saiyan?"_

_Gohan took a breath...this wasn't going to be easy explaining to them, "Well...to what I am...I'm a race of people known as the Saiyans, they're a group of warriors who were known for conquering people and for their love of having a good fight."_

_"C-Conquering people!?" Usopp proclaimed in shock._

_Gohan nodded, "That's right...from what I could tell...that man Turles is exactly what a Saiyan is like. Me on the other hand...I'm nothing like how an actual Saiyan should be...thanks to my father."_

_At the mention of his father, Zoro brought up his question, "That leads in to what I wanted to ask...your father...you said during that fight he looked like him."_

_Gohan's eyes showed pain a for second which Nami, Zoro and Vivi caught on, "T-That's right...he looked exactly like my father."_

_"What was your father like?" Usopp added in to Zoro's question._

_"Where do I begin...my father was a lot of things...but he was always known for being cheerful, kind, caring and well...he always loved a good fight too," a__ nostalgic smile showed on Gohan's features, "But if there's one thing that about him that's always true...he always made sure to become strong to keep peace and to protect his friends from any enemy that hurt them or for disturbing the peace."_

_Vivi smiled, liking how his father sounded, "What's his name?"_

_"His name was Goku...he was given that name from his grandpa, but from his Saiyan side, he was given the name Kakarot," Gohan told her._

_"Goku huh? I like that a lot more than...Kaka...whatever that name is," Usopp told Gohan, scratching his head at how to pronounce the other name._

_"Names aside...there's one thing I am curious about which revolves around everything you told us...just how strong are you?" Nami asked him._

_Gohan crossed his arms, not really knowing how he should explain it to them...but ultimately decided that he was going to have to say just how strong he is._

_"Well...you guys remember seeing my attack, the **Kamehameha **right?" Gohan asked everyone._

_Besides Sanji and Usopp, everyone nodded, remembering how his blast impacted with Turles's attack in the air._

_"To put it simply...if I was at full power and fully rested...that attack would be strong enough to destroy a star like the sun," Gohan told everyone._

_The reaction was priceless...everyone's jaw opened in shock over the announcement of how strong he was._

_"YOU COULD DESTROY THE SUN WITH THAT ATTACK!?" Usopp proclaimed in shock._

_Gohan simply nodded at what he said._

_"J-Just how strong are you?!" Nami asked Gohan._

_Zoro and Sanji just stared at him with wide eyes, not believing what they just heard. Zoro thought that Gohan's power could be on par with Mihawk from what he remembered...but he was sure now from what Gohan explained, the Greatest Swordsman might just be a spec compared to the Hybrid Saiyan's own power._

_The only one who wasn't shocked over such feats was-_

_"REALLY!? THAT'S AWESOME!" Luffy yelled out, suddenly appearing right beside Gohan._

_Luffy who was already standing beside him with stars in his eyes._

_"WHAT ELSE CAN YOU DO!? CAN YOU FIRE BEAMS FROM YOUR MOUTH ALSO!?" Luffy asks happily._

_Gohan just looked on surprise towards the rubber man's care free attitude and well...he didn't expect that kind of reaction._

_"W-Well...if...I-"_

**_*SMACK!*_**

_He didn't get the chance to finish as Nami appeared behind Luffy and smacked him, slamming him to the ground, "IDIOT! HE CAN DO SOME CRAZY STUFF BUT NOT THAT!"_

_Gohan just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, _Well...unless I was a Great Ape then I'd be firing beams from my mouth.

_The Hybrid-Saiyan shook his head before looking back to the others, "Does anyone else have any other questions about me?"_

_Besides Luffy, everyone shook their heads as the current questions they had were answered the best Gohan could._

_"Well...if that's it then, let's get back to work!" Nami told everyone, "Come on, we have to make sure we're still heading the right way."_

_Everyone nodded, getting up from their seats as they all headed outside with Nami being the first to do so. Then Sanji and Zoro followed suit, bickering with each other as usual with Usopp slowly walking behind him to not get caught in between._

_Finally Luffy who was now sporting a large bump on his head exiting with Gohan and Vivi being the only ones left in the room._

_Before Gohan exited, he noticed that Vivi still showed worry on her features, clearly something was still bothering her right now._

_As she walked by, the Demi-Saiyan settled a hand on her shoulder, startling her for a second, "Everything alright Vivi? You look like there's something wrong."_

_Vivi looked away, "It's nothing...just...thinking about something, that's all."_

_Gohan said nothing, not happy with the answer, but decided to let it be for now, taking his hand off her shoulder as Vivi left. The Demi-Saiyan thought for a moment for what it could be that bothered her._

_He could tell something bothered her when she explained the situation about her home, especially when she mentioned about Crocodile being the person called Mr. 0, feeling the anger directed towards him._

Whoever this Crocodile is...I'll make sure he pays for everything he's done to make Vivi go through so much pain, _Gohan thought to himself._

_The Saiyan soon exited the room as well, his mind focused about Crocodile and Vivi's past from how she explained it._

* * *

**-Present...**

As Gohan returned back to reality having thought about the conversation, he heard the sounds of a door opening and looked to see Vivi exiting from the room she shared with Nami. Just like before, a worried expression was present on her features, walking towards the rail to look out towards the sea.

_Something must really bother her if she didn't notice me here,_ Gohan thought to himself.

The Demi-Sayian got up from his seated position, heading towards the blue haired princess to see what was bothering her.

"You alright Vivi?" Gohan asked as he approached her.

Vivi jumped from his voice suddenly speaking, turning around to see him standing there, her hand on her chest, "G-Gohan-kun! You startled me!"

Gohan rubbed his head sheepishly, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you like that."

The Demi-Saiyan stood beside her, sighing as she calmed down before smiling, "It's fine, I should've payed more attention to my surroundings."

Gohan simply nodded and stared out to the sea, Vivi doing the same thing again, looking at the glow of the moon reflecting on the calm sea. Nothing happened between the two, the only sounds that could be heard was the sea flowing around the ship and the cool air flowing around them.

But the silence didn't last long as Gohan spoke, "I noticed that something's bothering you Vivi."

Vivi looked towards Gohan with a surprised look, a little startled at the same time, "Y-You noticed?"

Gohan nodded, turning to look her in the eyes, "I have...and I want to know what it is that has you so worried."

Vivi looked down to the sea, she had hoped no one would notice her worry, "It's nothing to worry about Gohan-kun...it's something simple I'm thinking about."

Once again Gohan didn't like the answer, but was intent to know what was wrong, "Something simple? Vivi, I can feel how worried you are."

The young Demi-Saiyan settled his hand on her shoulder once more, surprising Vivi who had her full attention towards him, "Vivi...if you really are thankful for everything I've done so far, you'll stop hiding things to yourself and tell me what's wrong."

Vivi opened her mouth to try and say anything to not make Gohan worry about herself, but she couldn't mutter a word. She looked away for a moment, debating on if she should tell Gohan what has her bothered so much until coming to a conclusion that Vivi knew she had to stay truthful to Gohan.

He had done so much for her already so it was only the right thing to do.

The princess turned her head back to Gohan, seeing his eyes stare into her own and spoke, "'I've...I've been thinking about Crocodile."

"Crocodile? The leader of Baroque Works right?" Gohan asked her.

Vivi nodded, "Yes...I'm worried about him because...I know you're very strong Gohan-kun but...I'm scared that something could go wrong once we encounter him."

Gohan stayed silent, letting Vivi express herself as she again settled herself on the rail, "The only thing I know about Crocodile besides being the _hero_ of my home, is that he's one of the Shichibukai from what I told you before and...I don't know how strong he'll be."

The young Demi-Saiyan settled his hand on her shoulder to try and reassure her, "Vivi...how strong Crocodile might be, we'll make sure that he's taken out before anything bad happens."

"I know that...but...what about that Turles person?" Vivi asked, turning to Gohan, "What if he's working alongside Crocodile?"

Gohan shook his head, "Whether Turles is or isn't working with Crocodile, no matter what happens...I'll make sure nothing happens to us if he shows up again."

After hearing what Gohan told her, Vivi smiled, "Thank you Gohan-kun...I feel a lot better now."

The Demi-Saiyan smiled, "Glad to hear it."

The two looked back to the sea, both at ease now that Vivi was able to express herself to Gohan and Gohan knew what it was that had troubled her still. But then to Gohan's surprise, the blue haired princess wrapped her arms around his left, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Vivi?" Gohan asked, unsure of what she was doing.

Vivi looked up to him, smile never leaving, "Is it...alright if I spend the rest of the night with you? I don't think I can go back to sleep."

The Demi-Saiyan just looked at her, before chuckling and smiling once again, "Of course Vivi. I don't mind at all."

Vivi nodded, resting her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as the two settled themselves together. Gohan couldn't help but once again admire how beautiful she looked, her hair flowing from the calm wind of the sea.

_Don't you worry Vivi...I promise that nothing will happen to you...and to save your home from Crocodile, _Gohan thought to himself staring at Vivi's calm and beautiful face.

For what felt like a very long time to him, Gohan for the first time felt at peace which he hadn't felt such a thing since...that day. No...tonight he wouldn't think about that...Gohan wanted to enjoy this moment for as long as he could till the time came when he would have to act.

Right now, he simply stared out towards the sea, with Vivi using his shoulder like a pillow staring out alongside Gohan. Little did the two know...Gohan's promise to keep her safe would be at risk once more with the next island they were heading to.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**-Omake: Turles's Empire Part #2**

Miss Valentine looked on confused as she witnessed the five people arrive that stood in front of her and Turles. While she had no idea who these people were, she saw her new master had the most biggest smirk she had ever seen on someone before.

Said master began to laugh all of a sudden which sounded like...joy?

"I never imagined that when Fu meant another present...I never expected it to be my old crew!" Turles mentioned with a smirk.

The five people walked forward and as they got closer, Miss Valentine was able to get a better look at all the members and well...she wondered what in the world some of them were supposed to be.

Three of the five people looked like some kind of creature with two of them being small fat purple lizard creatures and the third one looking like it wore a bright silver like armor and the fact that it had no mouth at all.

The only people that weren't creature like were the last two members, both being men that towered her, one having a muscular bulky body with an X scar on the left side of his chin and had his hair in a ponytail, while the other man was smaller but had a similar muscular bulky look with his long hair also in a ponytail as well.

She had no clue who in the world these people were, but Turles on the other hand knew exactly who these people were.

"It's great to see you all again...Crusher Corps," Turles told his men.

All of them smirked (minus the metal man) who felt elated to be in the presence of their leader once again.

Especially the giant bulky muscular man, who chuckled in delight, "It's always an honor to be alongside the "Mighty Turles" once again!"

Confusion showed itself from hearing the man call her new master "Mighty Turles", _Wait...do these guys know him? Just who in the world is this Turles guy from?_

She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts when the other normal looking man came walking up to her, whistling at the sight he witnessed, "Well, well, well...looks like our cap's got himself quite the looker."

The man smirked which caused Miss Valentine to back up, disgust showing as she knew he was looking at her with lecherous eyes, _I knew one of them was going to be a pervert..._

Turles just looked at his partner as he slowly got closer to the blonde woman, "Indeed...she's my new slave after giving herself up to me."

Miss Valentine looked to Turles with a hidden annoyance showing in her eyes, _More like you forced me to be your slave with that power of yours._

The man chuckled again, "Slave huh? Ohoho...I think we're all gonna enjoy having some..._fun_...with her."

As he mentioned the word _fun_, his hand began to trail for the blonde woman's chest, trying to get away from the man's reach.

Surprisingly however, Turles's hand grabbed his wrist, causing the man to yelp in pain, clearly showing that the Saiyan had a tight grip on his wrist, "Did you not hear what I just said? She's MY slave...that means none of you will do anything to her or try anything funny, got it?"

The man nodded quickly, not wanting to get on his boss's bad side, "R-Right! I apologize b-boss!"

Turles held his hand for a moment, before finally letting go, the man rubbing his sore wrist from the tight grip. Meanwhile, Miss Valentine stood behind Turles with a surprised expression from what just occurred.

All her life...she had never seen someone actually defend her like that before...maybe things were going to be a bit better compared to Baroque Works, _I don't think anyone in Baroque Works would've done that for me...not even Mr. 5 would do that...or...could have._

The Saiyan looked towards his slave, noticing the surprised expression and mistook it at the sight of his crew, "Oh, where are my manners...let me introduce you to my crew, my slave."

Turles walked forward, pulling Miss Valentine with her, promptly breaking her out of her surprised state and a scowl now replaced it, _Aaaand it's back to being pulled forward...I hope I get used to this._

Turles's smirk showed once more, ready to introduce his crew to Miss Valentine, "First off...I'd like you to meet one of the two commanders, Amond."

The giant man named Amond bowed in respect of Turles, "At your service till the end."

Miss Valentine looked on surprise once again, _That's a surprise...I would've thought the big boy would be a pervert also like...that guy._

Turles looked at her and smirked, "Don't worry...Amond here is a respectable man, so you have nothing to fear about from him...unless you get on his bad side."

The Saiyan pulled again much to Miss Valentine's annoyance, stood in front of the metal man and now having a better look of it up close...she was rather startled by how lifeless it looked.

"This here is Cacao, my weapon specialist," Turles explained to her, "He has the right weapon for any kind of situation."

Said thing named Cacao just stared at Miss Valentine, quickly unnerved with the thing having no expression, _OK...first a pervert I have to worry about and now there's this thing with no expression at all._

Turles chuckled, "He's not one to talk...I'm sure you're going to love him."

_I don't know about th-_

She was once again interrupted from her thoughts from another tug from Turles, grunting and sighing in annoyance from the gesture. Turles couldn't help but chuckle again at the annoyed expression's she showed.

"Next we have my two favorite members with perfect teamwork...Rasin and Lakasei," Turles introduced the two.

On cue, the two smirked and did their own pose's proclaiming the fact to be true, Rasin the first to speak, "No matter the opponent or situation-"

"We'll always come out on top!" Lakasei proclaimed, finishing the sentence.

For what felt like the first time in a long time, Miss Valentine tear dropped at the sight, _How can you tell which is which?_

As the two small creatures finished, Turles turned his attention to the other man who finished rubbing his wrist, simply holding it now, "And you've already met Daiz, my other commander and...a bit of pervert."

The man simply rolled his eyes, Miss Valentine looking at him in disgust again, "I can clearly see that."

Turles chuckled again, "Indeed, but now that we have introductions out of the way...care to tell us all what your name is, my slave?"

Miss Valentine looked to the saiyan, a little bit of worry showing, "I...I can't say my name."

Turles just smiled, "Come now...don't be shy...if this is about your old group, you'll have nothing to worry about at all of them finding out about you."

Miss Valentine just looked away, before muttering her name out, "Mi...Mikita."

Turles smirked, "Well Mikita...I would like to tell you from here on out, you are now apart of my Crusher Corps as my slave."

Mikita who knew she could no longer go by her code name from Baroque Works sighed, "It's...an honor...to be alongside your Crusher Corps...master."

Turles grinned, happy to see his new slave being an obedient one, before Amond got his attention, "Captain, now that introductions are out of the way...we have something special to show you."

The Saiyan raised an eyebrow at that announcement, "Something special?"

Amond nodded, before heading towards a pathway into the castle, "That's right...follow me."

Turles nodded and followed the man, pulling Mikita along with the other members following behind.

* * *

**-Storage Room...**

It took a few minutes, but Amond led everyone to what Turles could tell to be a storage room which was filled with wooden crates that were filled with food, drinks, gold and other useful items as well.

Turles couldn't help but whistle at the sight, "Well...Fu didn't disappoint in finding me quite the island."

Daiz chuckled from behind, "You ain't kidding boss, but that's not what that purple fella wanted you to see from us."

Once again, Turles raised an eyebrow, before Amond got his attention again, "He's right captain, the special item...is right here."

The Saiyan's attention went to a wooden crate like all the others, except that it hadn't been open yet which made him curious as to what it was.

"Go ahead and open it...you're going to love the surprise," Amond told him.

Turles nodded, walking up to the crate and opened it up to see exactly what this item was. The moment however he saw the familiar red of a certain fruit reveal itself as the crate was fully open...Turles had a giant smirk like before show once again, picking up one of the many items in it.

Mikita noticed that he held some kind of fruit which looked rather spiky which she had never seen, _W-What kind of fruit is that? It kinda looks like a Devil Fruit._

Little did the blonde woman know that the fruit Turles held in his hand...was the all powerful Fruit from the Tree of Might.

* * *

**Next Time**

**A Saiyan's Journey**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Hey Guys! I aplogize for the slow updates again, family and my job have had me busy so I've had no time to get to work on this again. But now I can finally get back into the story business once again!**

**Anyway, with that said, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, hope it wasn't too short and if you can, leave a review down below and I'll see you all for the next chapter!**


End file.
